Encontros e Desencontros Dois
by Michella Mesquita
Summary: Após voltar para Chicago e livrarse de vez do vício. Carter agora tenta tocar sua vida.
1. Chapter 1

NOTA DA AUTORA: Ao terminar "Encontros e Desencontros" fiquei morrendo de peninha do Carter. Resolvi então fazer "Encontros e Desencontros dois" tendo ele como centro da história. Como me recuso terminantemente a colocar a Kem num final feliz resolvi criar um (aliás, uma) personagem. Espero que gostem.

Aconselho a ler "**encontros e desencontros**" primeiro, pois algumas vezes há alusões a passagens dela.

* * *

NO HOSPITAL

_Carter chega para mais um plantão. A última noite foi particularmente difícil. Ele dá uma olhada geral antes de entrar. **Mais um dia de trabalho**. Pensa. Sabe que tem uma longa jornada pela frente. **Não só no trabalho. A solidão também pesa. Nunca senti tanta falta da minha avó quanto no ano que passou...**_

_Ele sabe que pode contar com seus amigos. **Graças a eles, a luta contra o vício não acabou comigo. Abby e Luka... Tratam-me como se eu fosse da família.** Ele adorava as crianças. Era padrinho da mais nova. O tio Carter..._

_Mesmo assim Carter não pode evitar a solidão... A sensação de que falta algo. _

_Carter respira fundo e entra. Weaver o atola com vários prontuários e ele, só a muito custo, consegue ir trocar de roupa. Encontra Abby que se prepara pra sair_

**Carter** – Você saindo e eu entrando... É a vida.

**Abby **_(sorri)_ – É... O Luka está me esperando, vou dar o cano na Weaver e sair meia hora mais cedo. Tive uma noite de cão... Os dentinhos da Melissa. Ela está super enjoadinha estes dias. Vou pra casa lamber minha cria. (_Olha pra Carter)_. E você... Não me parece muito bem.

**Carter** – Alguns dias são mais difíceis que outros; você sabe... Mas estou bem.

**Abby **– Passa lá em casa amanhã pra jantar. O Joe tem perguntado por você.

_Carter concorda com a cabeça e Abby sai_.

_Abby encontra-se com Luka na saída do PS. Estão se dirigindo ao carro quando ela ouve uma voz_ – Abigail!

_**Pronto!** Pensa Luka – **Seja quem for está com os dias contados... Todo mundo sabe que ela detesta ser chamada pelo nome...**_

_Abby vira-se e, ao contrário do que Luka imaginava, abre um sorriso. Ela caminha em direção a pessoa. Luka olha e vê uma das mulheres mais bonitas que ele já viu... Baixinha. Mais ou menos do tamanho de Abby. Cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis._

_Elas abraçam-se e começam a conversar. Luka aproxima-se _

**Abby** – Luka. Está é Clara. Foi minha colega da faculdade. Ela fazia as festas mais malucas que você pode imaginar. Luka, meu marido.

**Luka** – Muito prazer...

**Clara** – O prazer é meu. Não ligue para o que ela fala. Nem eram tão malucas assim!

_Luka sorri._

**Abby** – E você. O que faz por aqui?

**Clara** – Fiquei sabendo que havia uma vaga. Vim ser entrevistada. Sai do Mercy no mês passado, se tudo der certo começo logo, logo.

_Antes que Abby pudesse falar alguma coisa Neela chega_

**Neela** – Eu sei que vocês estão de saída, mas precisamos de ajuda. Tem uma garotinha lá dentro sozinha, falando uma língua estranha, português eu acho, e chorando. Ninguém consegue entender o que ela diz. Deve estar sentindo muitas dores.

_Clara vai em direção ao PS como uma bala. Luka e Abby, sem entender nada, olham um para o outro e seguem-na._

_Ela chega perto da menina, que além de Neela, mobilizou a atenção de um médico e três enfermeiros_.

**Clara** – Muito prazer! (_fala dirigindo-se a todos_) Sou a doutora Clara. E esta garotinha que fala perfeitamente o inglês e não está sentindo absolutamente nada é minha filha Louise que hoje tirou o dia pra testar a minha paciência. Desculpem. (_Olha para garotinha com cara de poucos amigos)._ Será que eu não posso deixar você sozinha nem por um segundo?

_A menina, que deve ter uns quatro ou cinco anos, dá uma olhada para a mãe que não está com cara de quem gostou da brincadeira e diz baixando os olhos _– Desculpa!

**Abby** (_sussurra olhando pra Luka que está segurando o riso_) – Me lembre de nunca deixar que ela e o Joe se encontrem.

**Clara **(_olhando para a filha_) – Depois nós conversamos (_para Abby e Luka_) não se preocupem, ela raramente vem comigo, como hoje ela não tem aula tive que trazer...

_Sam entra_ – Luka, ainda bem que te encontrei. A Weaver pediu pra você ir à sala dela. Disse que é coisa rápida.

**Abby** – Te espero na lanchonete. (_para Clara_) Vamos tomar um café?

**Clara** – Ótimo! Assim podemos conversar.

NA LANCHONETE

_Abby e Clara estão tomando café. A menina toma um chocolate, quieta. Sabe que a mãe não está pra brincadeiras_

**Abby** – Quanto tempo faz? Uns dez ou doze anos?

**Clara** – Mais... Só não me obrigue a fazer as contas.

**Abby** – Você sumiu... Quando saí da faculdade acabamos perdendo o contato.

**Clara** – Depois da formatura fui para o Brasil. Não sei se você lembra, meu pai é brasileiro. Morei lá dez anos...

_Abby escuta em silêncio. Clara continua_

**Clara** – Voltei quando meu marido morreu. Fiquei sem trabalhar uns tempos... Foi muito difícil.

**Abby** – Sinto muito

**Clara** (_suspirando_) – Sofri muito, mas dei a volta por cima.

**Abby** (_sorrindo_) – Quer dizer que agora você tomou juízo? Por que saiu do Mercy?

**Louise** (_interrompendo_) – A mamãe deu uma festa lá!

_Abby engasga_

_Clara olha pra filha_ – Benzinho. Você não quer jogar fliperama?

_A menina solta um gritinho de alegria e vai_

_Clara olha pra Abby que continua sem entender nada_ – Calma! Não foi uma festa! As crianças que estavam internadas estavam tristinhas por não poder sair no dia das bruxas e eu organizei uma festinha...

**Abby **(_sorrindo_) – Pelo que eu te conheço você nunca foi de organizar "festinhas".

**Clara** – Ta bom. Confesso que exagerei um pouquinho, mas as crianças adoraram. O problema é que o diretor já estava pegando no meu pé há tempos... Só precisava de um pretexto.

**Abby** – E ele te demitiu...

**Clara** – Antes fosse. O filho da mãe teve a coragem de me chamar e falar que minha ficha estava suja, mas que se eu fosse boazinha com ele, ele daria um jeito.

**Abby** (_chocada_) – E você o processou por assédio...

**Clara** – Não... Meti a mão na cara dele e saí. Duvido que ele vá colocar alguma coisa na minha ficha. O safado me perseguia há tempos.

**Abby **(_rindo_) – Você continua louquinha...

**Clara** – Bem menos agora. Tenho uma filha pra criar. Preciso dar o exemplo.

_Elas continuam conversando. Luka chega_

**Luka** – Vamos?

_Abby levanta-se_ – Você vai fazer alguma coisa amanhã à noite?

**Clara** – Nada. A não ser que você chame desempacotar caixas de programa.

**Abby** – Venha jantar conosco. Traga a sua filha, assim ela conhece o Joe. São quase da mesma idade.

**Clara** – Tudo bem. Eu levo a sobremesa. Me passa o endereço

**Abby** – Anota aí

_Abby e Luka dirigem-se ao carro._

**Abby** – O que a Weaver queria?

**Luka** – Me falar da sua amiga. Pediu que ficasse de olho. Ela é meio maluquinha, não?

**Abby** (_rindo_) – Dizer que a Clara é meio maluquinha é o mesmo que dizer que Bin Laden é meio terrorista... Mas é ótima pessoa. Você vai ver amanhã. Ah! Chamei o Carter pra jantar com a gente também. Achei-o meio triste.

**Luka** – Ótimo, faz tempo que não conversamos.


	2. Chapter 2

CASA DA ABBY E DO LUKA

_Abby, Luka e Clara estão conversando na sala. Louise e Joe se deram muito bem, eles jantaram mais cedo e brincam no quarto. O bebê está dormindo_.

**Luka** – Quer dizer que você morou no Brasil.

**Clara** – Depois da formatura fui visitar meu pai e acabei ficando. Aí comecei a trabalhar, e conheci meu marido. Nós também trabalhávamos juntos.

**Abby** – Ele também era médico?

**Clara** – Sim. Trabalhávamos em uma ONG percorrendo todo o país. Depois ele morreu, eu perdi o gosto... Acabei voltando pra cá.

**Abby** – Deve ter sido difícil

**Clara** – Foi. Ele morreu antes da Louise nascer. Mas acabei superando.

_A campainha toca._

**Abby **- Deve ser o Carter (_para Clara_) – Convidamos um amigo que trabalha com a gente no hospital. Você vai gostar dele

_Ela vai atender a porta sem notar que Clara ficou pálida de repente **Carter?**! Pensa ela... Carter entra_

**Carter** – Desculpe pelo atraso.

**Abby** – Sem problemas. Estávamos conversando. Deixa eu te apresentar a minha amiga Clara (_para Clara_) este é o Carter, ele trabalha com a gente.

_Carter e Clara se encaram. Nenhum dos dois fala nada..._

_As cenas descritas agora aconteceram à cerca de dois anos. São lembranças de Carter _

_Era uma manhã de muito calor. Carter esperava o novo voluntário que iria passar dois meses com ele. Está andando pelo aeroporto quando dá um encontrão em uma mulher._

**Desconhecida** (_olhando-o de cima a baixo_) – Ei! Não enxerga não?

**Carter** – Desculpe. Mas você também não estava olhando...

**Desconhecida** – Realmente eu não estava... (_olha para os lados_) É que estou procurando uma pessoa.

**Carter** – Quem sabe eu possa ajudá-la

**Desconhecida** – Poderia se eu soubesse de quem se trata.

_Carter olha para a mulher intrigado. Ela sorri e explica._

**Desconhecida** (_sorrindo_) – Você não está entendendo nada. Desculpe... Vim trabalhar com os médicos sem fronteiras. Estou esperando a pessoa que veio me buscar, mas não tenho idéia de quem seja (_olhando em volta para o caos existente_). Você acha que se eu pendurar uma plaquinha em mim ajuda?

**Carter** (_sorrindo_) – Creio que não vai ser necessário. Eu estou esperando o médico. Só não achei que fosse uma estudante

**Desconhecida** – Se isso foi um elogio, obrigado. Mas deixei de ser estudante há muito tempo. (_estende a mão_). Clara Sullivan

**Carter** – Prazer. John Carter.

_De volta aos dias atuais_

_Ambos olham-se em silêncio. Há um clima pesado._

**Clara **– Dr. Carter... Recuperou-se da minha passagem pela África?

**Abby **(_olha pra Carter e pra Clara,_ _sem entender_) – Vocês já se conhecem?

**Clara** – Passei um tempo na África há dois anos atrás. Trabalhamos juntos

**Luka** – Mundo pequeno.

**Carter** – (_para Abby_) – Não sabia que vocês se conheciam

**Abby** – Estudamos juntas na faculdade. Antes que eu abandonasse o curso.

_Todos estão jantando. Carter está calado e pensativo._

**Abby** – Quer dizer que você continua uma mulher do mundo

**Clara** – Agora bem menos por causa da Louise. Quando fui pra África fazia quase quatro anos que estava parada. Quase fiquei louca.

**Luka** – O que achou da África?

**Clara** – Foi diferente... No Brasil também lidávamos com a miséria de forma direta. Mas a África... (_olha pra Carter_) Digamos que me marcou de muitas formas.

_Carter abaixa a cabeça. O jantar prossegue. Depois do jantar, os quatro ficam tomando vinho e conversando. As crianças descem_

**Joe **– Mãe, a gente pode comer mais sobremesa?

**Abby** – Hoje pode

**Clara** (_olhando pra filha_) – Adivinha de quem foi a idéia...

_Louise olha pra mãe e sorri_ – Posso? 

**Clara** – Hoje você pode. Não estou mesmo muito a fim de bancar a mãe normal

**Louise** – Desde quando você foi isso daí?

_Todos sorriem. Louise continua_ – Minha mãe é meio doidinha... Mas é legal!

**Clara** – Depois que você comer nós vamos pra casa

**Louise** – Ah mãe...

**Abby** – Fique mais um pouco

**Clara** – Ela está com sono. Ainda tenho que conseguir um táxi. Meu carro deu prego. Ele adora fazer isso na época em que mais preciso.

**Abby** – O Carter de deixa em casa. (_olha pra Carter_) Não deixa?

_Carter fica desconcertado._

**Clara** (_olhando pra Carter_) – Imagine. Não quero incomodar.

**Carter** _(meio sem jeito)_ – Não tem problema

**Clara** – Tudo bem. Mas estes dois não vão agüentar muito tempo. Estão caindo de sono.

_Já passa da meia noite quando se preparam pra sair_

**Abby** – Alguém trabalha amanhã?

**Carter** – Eu vou, mas não muito cedo.

**Clara** – Estes dias a Weaver me deixou mais livre. Estou organizando minha vida. Mudanças dão trabalho e ainda tenho que ver outra escola pra Louise. A que ela estuda fica meio contramão agora.

**Abby** – Se você quiser te levo na escola do Joe pra ver se você gosta.

**Clara** – Vai ser ótimo. Ela anda meio tristinha de ter que deixar os amigos.

**Carter** – Vamos?

_Clara se levanta. Pega a filha que dorme. Ambos dirigem-se para o carro._

NO CARRO

_Ninguém fala nada. Carter quebra o silêncio_. – Sua filha se parece com você.

**Clara** – É verdade. Inclusive no jeito. Tenho medo de quando ela chegar à adolescência.

**Carter** – Você foi tão terrível assim?

**Clara** – Minha mãe que o diga...

_Eles chegam à casa de Clara._

**Clara** (_abrindo a porta do carro_) – Obrigada pela carona. Foi estranho, mas conseguimos sobreviver. Desculpe por você ter sido praticamente forçado a me trazer. Mas acho que se eu continuasse recusando ia pegar mal.

**Carter** (_segura Clara pelo braço_) – Você foi embora sem se despedir...

**Clara** – Achei melhor assim...

**Carter** – E o que **eu** achava? Não importa?

**Clara** – Só ia tornar as coisas mais difíceis.

**Louise **(_esfrega os olhinhos_, _acordando_) – Já chegamos?

**Clara** – Já meu bem. _(para Carter)_ Tenho que ir. Obrigada mais uma vez. (_pega a menina e sai do carro)_


	3. Chapter 3

CASA DO CARTER

_Já passa das três. Carter está sem sono. Liga a televisão e passeia pelos canais. Sua mente está longe..._

_África dois anos atrás (lembranças de Carter)._

_Clara está trabalhando com Carter há algumas semanas. Apesar do seu jeito pouco convencional as crianças a adoram._

_Eles foram para a cidade pegar medicamentos. Um dos jipes deu problema e os dois ficaram aguardando o conserto que demorou mais do que o esperado, sendo necessário que passassem a noite lá_.

**Clara** – Espero que goste de macarrão instantâneo. Há esta hora é só o que os meus dotes culinários conseguem oferecer.

**Carter** (_abrindo uma garrafa de vinho_) – Pra mim está ótimo. Este vinho não é dos melhores, mas é o único que temos.

_Clara experimenta e faz uma careta_

**Carter** – Está tão ruim assim?

**Clara** – Já tomei piores na faculdade... Não se preocupe. Vai fortalecer o meu caráter!

**Carter **(_sorrindo_) – Você não leva nada a sério...

**Clara** (_sorri e depois fica_ _séria_) – Pelo contrário... Levo a vida muito a sério. Vivo cada momento como se fosse único.

_Sentam se no chão e ficam conversando enquanto Carter serve mais vinho_

**Carter** – Você ficou dez anos trabalhando pelo interior do Brasil. É muito tempo. Por que não se estabeleceu num hospital?

**Clara** – É complicado. Quando fui para o Brasil fiquei dois anos viajando. Mochila nas costas... Aventura... Um dia estava num ônibus no interior do nordeste. O ônibus quebrou perto de uma cidadezinha. Aliás, era mais um povoado. Ficamos esperando o socorro em um local que era uma mistura de bar e armazém. (_ela respira fundo e continua_) até que chegou uma mulher... Ela estava desesperada e pediu para o dono do lugar ir com ela na cidade mais próxima levar a filha ao hospital.

_Carter está calado ouvindo_

_Clara continua_ – Ela tinha um bebê recém nascido nos braços. Eu me ofereci pra dar uma olhada. (_uma lágrima cai dos seus olhos_) – A garotinha estava toda retorcida. Tétano neonatal... Ninguém podia fazer mais nada... Como estas coisas acontecem ainda nos dias de hoje?

_Carter aproxima-se e passa a mão nos cabelos dela_.

**Clara** – Passei a viagem inteira pensando no que aconteceu. Quando voltei entrei pra ONG. Queria fazer alguma coisa...

_Silêncio..._

_Ambos encaram-se..._

_Ninguém sabe dizer que deu o primeiro passo... O beijo foi intenso, urgente. Como se o mundo fosse acabar em poucos minutos._

_Carter a abraça apertado. Beija seus lábios... Seu pescoço... Seus cabelos... Ninguém pensa... Não existe mais nada. Apenas dois corpos sedentos e ardentes._

_As mãos dele ficam mais ousadas. Percorrem cada centímetro do seu corpo. Carter procura com urgência os botões de sua blusa. Ele olha fascinado e beija seus seios enquanto desabotoa a calça dela._

_Carter para e começa a tirar sua roupa. Clara ajuda desabotoando sua camisa e traçando uma trilha de beijos sem seu peito._

_Já nus, ele a pega no colo e vão para o quarto. Ele a deita na cama e olha para ela. Ninguém fala nada. Seus corpos se unem. _

_Mais tarde, sem conseguir dormir, Carter olha pra mulher que dorme ao seu lado **meu Deus, o que fiz?** Pensa ele..._

_No outro dia..._

_Ambos estão voltando para o alojamento. Eles não conversam. O silêncio pesa. Carter está pensando na noite anterior. **Foi um erro...** Em nenhum momento ele se lembrou que era casado._

**Clara** – Pare o carro!

**Carter** (_atordoado_) – O que?

**Clara** – Pare agora! Vou voltar!

_Ele para o carro e olha pra ela_ – Voltar? Você está louca?

_Ela sai do carro_ – Você acha que vou agüentar os dias que restam com você me olhando com esta cara de culpado?

_Ele fica em silêncio. Sai atrás dela. Clara continua_. – Aconteceu. Ninguém esperava ou planejou, mas aconteceu! Se você vai se sentir melhor coloque a culpa no vinho... Na situação. Faz de conta que estávamos bêbados! Ou melhor, **eu** seduzi você!Só não fique me olhando desta forma...

_Carter não fala nada..._

_Olha pra ela..._

_E a beija..._

_O beijo foi violento, quase com raiva. Ele não pensa... A coloca contra o jipe e aproxima seu corpo ao dela. Suas mãos percorrem os seios, as coxas. Clara geme baixinho ao sentir-lhe a excitação. Ele morde seu pescoço com força enquanto suas mãos abrem o zíper de sua calça._

_Não há tempo a perder. Carter acaricia entre as pernas de Clara enquanto ela o ajuda com sua roupa. Seus corações estão disparados. Seus corpos anseiam por mais. E ele entra fundo. Ela sufoca um gemido. Os dois fazem amor alucinadamente. Meio nus, meio vestidos, encostados no carro em uma estrada deserta no meio do nada... Movem-se como loucos numa mesma sintonia. Carter sente o corpo dela estremecer e entra mais ainda, alcançando o êxtase._

_Sem se encarar, eles se vestem entram no carro._

**Carter** (_olhando nos olhos de Clara_) – E agora... Qual a desculpa que devo dar pra mim mesmo?

**Clara **– Eu não sei...

_Não há como fugir. E eles não querem ou podem fugir... É mais forte que qualquer um. Os dois ficam juntos. Fazendo amor em todos os momentos possíveis e rezando pra que ninguém desconfie... Até que chega a hora da partida._

_Eles estão no mesmo lugar onde se amaram pela primeira vez. Acabaram de fazer amor._

**Carter** – Vou levar você ao aeroporto amanhã.

**Clara** – Não... Não gosto de despedidas.

**Carter** – Não tomamos nenhuma precaução no início. Você me promete que se acontecer alguma coisa...

**Clara** – Não se preocupe. Você vai seguir com sua vida normalmente.

**Carter** – Então isso é um adeus?

_Clara o beija e não fala nada. Ambos adormecem. Quando Carter acorda, vê que está sozinho. Clara havia partido..._

_De volta aos dias atuais..._

_Carter está deitado na cama recordando o que passou. **A chegada, ou melhor, a partida dela foi o inicio da minha ruína... Meu casamento acabou... Voltei a usar drogas... Agora estou saindo do fundo do poço. Droga! Por que ela tinha que aparecer?**_

_Perdido nestes pensamentos ele adormece._


	4. Chapter 4

NO HOSPITAL

_Duas semanas se passaram desde o dia do jantar. Clara começou no hospital trabalhando na emergência. Mas ela e Carter raramente se encontram_

_Carter chega para trabalhar. Quando vai trocar de roupa vê que duas pessoas estão conversando na sala ao lado. É Morris e Pratt. Mesmo sem querer, ele não consegue deixar de ouvir_.

**Morris** – Cara! Ela é quente! Quente! Há muito tempo pedia aos céus uma médica assim...

**Pratt** – Só que ela não dá bola pra ninguém. Mas é bom pelo menos pra ver... Daria tudo por meia hora com ela!

**Morris** – Na verdade eu ficaria satisfeito com apenas dez minutos.

_Carter não agüenta e entra na sala_

**Morris** – Oi Carter, estávamos falando da nova médica. Você viu que coisa?

_Carter olha para os dois e sai da sala_

**Morris** – O que deu nele?

**Pratt** – E eu sei?

_Ele sai da sala atordoado. Encontra Weaver no corredor_

**Carter** – Kerry, ainda bem que te encontrei. Queria falar com você sobre a nova médica. Não sei se foi uma boa idéia contratá-la

**Weaver** (_Olha pra Carter intrigada_) – Ela causou algum transtorno?

**Carter **– Não. É que...

**Weaver** (_interrompe_) – Ótimo! No início fiquei com um pouco de medo. Ela não é lá muito ortodoxa. Mas parece que está se dando bem

**Carter** – Você não entende... Esta garota é problema. Com P maiúsculo!

**Weaver** – Você tem alguma queixa concreta?

**Carter** – Não...

**Weaver** – Então procure se dar bem com ela. Apesar do jeito da Clara, seu currículo é um dos melhores que analisei. Todos gostam dela. Só você veio reclamar.

_Weaver sai e Carter fica parado olhando. Ele não percebe que Abby estava assistindo a cena com um sorriso nos lábios. Em sua mente uma conversa que teve com Carter, quando ele retornou a Chicago..._

_A cena a seguir se passou quando Carter voltou a trabalhar no County_

**Carter** – Há um ano atrás conheci uma garota. Uma médica que se apresentou como voluntária. A atração foi fulminante. Tentei mas não consegui resistir... Não foi amor, mas fiquei com ela durante o tempo em que ficou na África...

_De volta aos dias atuais_

_Abby está recordando as palavras de Carter. **Será**? Pensa ela. **Não... Seria coincidência demais!**_

_A chegada de um trauma faz com que Abby abandone seus pensamentos._

_Algumas semanas depois Carter entra para trabalhar no plantão noturno. Clara está saindo. Ele nota que ela está arrumada._

**Carter** – Vai sair?

**Clara** (_sorrindo_) – É o que parece.

**Carter** – Com quem?

**Clara** – Com os rapazes... No plural!

_Carter olha pra ela sem entender_

**Clara** – Hoje tem um show da antiga banda do Ray. Ele, o Morris e o Pratt vão e me chamaram. Não sei como descobriram que eu adoro rock.

**Carter** – Você nunca saiu com ninguém por aqui!

**Clara** – Pelo simples motivo que ninguém nunca havia me convidado

**Carter** – Mas você trabalha amanhã...

**Clara** – Só as dez.

**Carter** – E a sua filha?

**Clara** – Nossa! Quanta pergunta... (_dirigindo-se a saída_) A santa Abby vai ficar com ela hoje. Também sou filha de Deus e mereço me divertir um pouco. Fui!

_Sai do hospital. Carter a observa. **Precisa usar uma calça tão justa?** Pensa._

CASA DA ABBY

_No outro dia. Clara foi à casa da Abby pegar a filha. Ela e Abby estão na cozinha, Abby está preparando o jantar. As crianças brincam no quarto._

**Abby** – Incrível como eles se deram bem...

**Clara** – É verdade. Chego a ter medo quando penso o que aqueles dois podem aprontar juntos. Ainda mais estudando na mesma sala...

**Abby** (_sorrindo_) – Havia me esquecido deste detalhe.

**Clara** – Quer ajuda?

**Abby** – Vai cortando este tomate. Você fica pra jantar comigo, né. O Luka hoje pega o noturno.

**Clara** (_Pegando a faca e o tomate_) – Escapar de fazer comida? Me diz em qual tomada tenho que enfiar o dedo pra garantir meu prato!

_Abby sorri e de repente fica séria encarando-a_.

**Clara** – O que foi?

**Abby** – Nada... (_continua encarando_)

**Clara** – Te conheço... Você está louca pra me perguntar alguma coisa...

**Abby** (_sem encarar Clara_) – Ta bom. Quando você foi pra África? Ficou quanto tempo lá?

**Clara** (_senta-se na bancada e encara Abby_) – Pergunta logo o que você quer e para de fazer rodeios...

**Abby** – Notei um certo clima entre você e o Carter

**Clara** – Clima? Acho que não... Homens casados não são a minha praia

**Abby** – E como você sabia que ele era casado?

**Clara** – Trabalhei com ele, esqueceu?

**Abby** – Ah é. De qualquer forma ele está separado há mais de um ano. Quando ele voltou da África já estava há algum tempo.

_Clara levanta-se da bancada. Abre a geladeira e pega um copo de água._ – Daqui a pouco os dois pestinhas chegam aqui varados de fome

**Abby** _(olhando pra Clara)_ – É impressão minha ou você está mudando de assunto?

_Clara toma a água, respira fundo e senta-se novamente na bancada._ – Ta bom! Se você quer saber se rolou alguma coisa na África a resposta é sim. Não me pergunte como. Você sabe que não me envolvo com homens casados, mas quando eu fui perceber já não dava pra fugir.

_Abby solta uma risada_ – Eu sabia!

**Clara** – Sou tão transparente assim?

**Abby **– Não... Ele é que fica super desconcertado perto de você, aí eu me lembrei de uma conversa que tivemos há um tempo atrás e desconfiei.

**Clara** – Desconcertado é bondade sua. Nas poucas vezes que tiramos plantões juntos a impressão que tenho e que ele gostaria de me colocar num envelope e me despachar de volta para o Brasil, para a África ou para a lua sem passagem de volta.

_Abby olha pra Clara e sorri _

_As crianças descem e a conversa é encerrada_.

NO HOSPITAL

_Carter e Ray atendem a um paciente_

**Carter** – Como foi ontem à noite?

_Ray olha pra Carter sem entender_ – Ontem? Ah. Foi ótimo!

**Carter** – A Dra. Sullivan foi com vocês?

**Ray** – A Clara? Foi... Ela é demais! Nos divertimos muito. Ela não tem muita frescura. Dividimos a conta numa boa e ela até deixou o Morris em casa. O pobre estava trocando as pernas... Nem veio trabalhar hoje.

**Carter** – E vocês deixaram?

**Ray** (_estranhando_) – Qual é? Ela morava mais perto. Além disso, ela se ofereceu.

_Os dois voltam ao atendimento. Carter está calado e pensativo_


	5. Chapter 5

NO HOSPITAL

_Carter e Abby estão na triagem preenchendo prontuários_.

**Frank** – Vocês viram a Clara? Telefone pra ela.

**Abby** – Ainda não chegou. Deve estar a caminho.

**Frank** – É da escola da filha dela. Parece que aconteceu alguma coisa.

**Abby** – Eu atendo

_Abby pega o telefone, apreensiva._

**Abby** – Alo! Não... Ela não chegou. Sou a mãe do Joe. Eles são da mesma turma

_Abby fica calada ouvindo_

**Abby** – Podem trazê-la pra cá. A mãe dela deve estar chegando, eu me encarrego de avisá-la.

_Abby vira-se pra Carter._ – Houve um pequeno acidente com a Louise. Parece que ela caiu do balanço. Estão trazendo ela pra cá. Vou tentar localizar a Clara.

_Passam-se cerca de uma hora. A professora chega trazendo a menina. Há um corte em sua cabeça. Seus olhinhos estão molhados. Sinal que havia chorado_.

**Louise** – Tia, onde está minha mãe?

**Abby** – Ela deve estar chegando. Vamos cuidar de você.

**Louise** – (_chorando_) Eu quero a minha mãe...

**Abby** (_colocando Louise no colo_) – Ela já vem. Vamos fazer o seguinte. O tio Carter vai dando uma olhadinha no seu corte. E eu vou tentar falar com ela

**Louise** – Eu não quero

**Abby** – Ouça meu bem. Se sua mãe te encontrar assim ela vai ficar muito preocupada. Você não quer que ela se assuste não é?

_A menina balança a cabeça concordando. **Ela está assustada, mas não quer dar o braço a torcer**. Pensa Carter_

**Abby** – Então vamos ver este corte enquanto eu ligo pra sua mãe no celular.

_Abby coloca Louise no colo de Carter que olha pra ela e pra Abby atônito._

**Abby** – É só uma garotinha. (_sussurra_) cuide dela (_sai_)

_Carter leva a menina pra sala de sutura meio desconfortável com a situação._

_Ele aproveita a situação para observar a menina que veste o uniforme da escola. Seus cabelos são castanhos e estão presos em uma trança que já teve dias melhores. Ele nota os profundos olhos azuis. **Os olhos da mãe dela**. Pensa_

**Carter** – Eu vou dar uma olhadinha. Tudo bem?

**Louise** – Ta doendo muito

**Carter** – Vamos dar um jeito nisso. O que aconteceu?

**Louise** – Eu fui ficar de pé no balanço e caí.

**Carter** – Balanços não são feitos pra ficar de pé

**Louise** – Mas eu sempre faço isso. Desta vez escorreguei

_Carter sorri**. Como é parecida com a mãe.** Pensa._

_Ele deu a anestesia. A garotinha agüentou corajosamente. Está fazendo a sutura. Clara chega._

**Clara** (_abraçando a filha_) – Minha linda... O que aconteceu? _(beija sua cabecinha)_

**Louise **– Fiquei em pé no balanço e caí. Mas ele cuidou de mim. Nem chorei. Quer dizer, só chorei um pouquinho não foi! _(olha pra Carter que sorri e acena com a cabeça concordando)_.

**Clara** (_Sorrindo_) – Menina corajosa. Está tudo bem?

**Carter** – Agora está, mas foram necessários dois pontos. Você não fazia isso, fazia? (_sorri_)

**Clara** – Ficar em pé no balanço? Claro que sim. Ela viu fotos minhas fazendo a mesma coisa. De onde acha que ela tirou a idéia?

**Carter** – Mas você nunca caiu...

**Clara** – Engano seu. Caí varias vezes... Cheguei a quebrar o braço.

_Pega a filha._ – Lu... Falei com a tia Abby. Você fica com ela até eu sair do trabalho.

**Louise** (_fazendo beicinho_) – Não quero... Está doendo...

**Clara** – Vamos fazer o seguinte. Eu saio às sete. Você fica na casa dela e quando eu sair do trabalho pego você e o Joe. Peço pra Abby deixar ele dormir lá em casa e fazemos uma super festa do pijama. Amanhã vocês não têm aula mesmo...

**Louise** (_sorrindo_) – Oba! Compra pizza?

**Clara** – Ok.

_Sai com a filha no colo_

_Mais tarde, Carter está trocando de roupa. Clara chega_

**Clara** – Obrigada por tudo

**Carter** – Imagine...

_Clara olha pra ele. Uma lágrima cai dos seus olhos_

_Carter passa a mão no seu rosto_ – Você ficou assustada...

**Clara** – Fiquei apavorada. Você acha que ela percebeu?

**Carter** – Não. Você disfarçou bem.

**Clara** – Tenho medo de protegê-la demais... De que ela fique mimada e insegura.

**Carter** – Ela é uma garotinha ótima. Corajosa igual à mãe. (_chega mais perto de Clara_)

**Clara** – Obrigada mesmo assim (_afasta-se e sai_)


	6. Chapter 6

NO HOSPITAL

_Alguns dias depois, Abby está na triagem. Falta pouco pra terminar seu plantão. Ela ouve alguém chamando vira-se com um sorriso_ – Não acredito! Susan!

_Abraçam-se_

**Abby **– Você por aqui? Não me diga que está voltando!

**Susan** – Quem me dera... Sinto a maior falta disso aqui. Vim participar de um congresso. Volto no final da semana.

**Abby **– E o Chuck? O Cosmo?

**Susan **– Estão todos ótimos. O Cosmo agora tem um irmãozinho... Timoty já está com três anos.

**Abby **– Quem diria que um casamento em Las Vegas ia render tanto! Que você ia se transformar em uma pessoa séria.

**Susan** (_sorrindo_) – Olha quem fala... Casou-se com o médico mais cobiçado do hospital!

_Abby sorri_ – Pois é, aconteceu tão rápido. Logo que nós voltamos engravidei. O Luka me atazanou tanto que acabamos casando

**Susan** – Qualquer um podia ver que vocês foram feitos um pro outro. Não é de hoje.

**Abby** – Me deixa ir antes que a Weaver venha perguntar se eu não trabalho mais

**Susan** – Sexta é meu aniversário. Podíamos marcar alguma coisa.

**Abby** – Ótimo. Vou falar com o pessoal

_Abby sai _

_Abby está no vestiário. Clara chega_.

**Abby **– Que bom que você chegou. Preciso de sua ajuda para organizar uma festinha no Ike's. Nada muito grande. Só uma reuniãozinha na sexta. Você acha que dá tempo?

**Clara** – Lógico! Qual o motivo?

**Abby** – É aniversário de uma amiga que não via há muito tempo. Trabalhou aqui faz alguns anos

**Clara** – Então deixa comigo. Vou tentar não escandalizar ninguém.

NO IKE'S

_Abby olha para as luzes e pensa_ **_A Clara sabe organizar uma festa..._** _Olha ao redor e vê Carter que está sentado no balcão olhando fixamente para a porta. Caminha até ele_

**Abby** – Quem vê você ai parado vai pensar que não está gostando...

_Carter nem nota sua presença_

**Abby** (_cutucando Carter_) – Acorda! Parece que você está esperando alguém...

**Carter** – Ahn?

**Abby** – Você está dormindo? Procura alguém? (_sorri_)

**Carter** – Impressão sua

**Abby** (_sorri, olhando para a porta_) – Aquela que você **não** está procurando acabou de chegar...

_Carter olha rápido para a porta. Rápido demais... **Droga! **Pensa ele_

_Ele quer evitar, mas não consegue desgrudar os olhos. Ela veste uma calça preta que gruda no corpo como uma segunda pele, uma blusa também preta, um pouco transparente. Seus cabelos estão presos num coque frouxo. **Precisa tudo isso?** Pensa **Será que ela não percebe que com esta calça tão justa ela fica mais sexy do que se saísse desfilando por aí só de calcinhas... E esta blusa.** Ele não consegue enxergar direito, mas tem certeza que o sutiã é preto... E_ _rendado!_

**Abby** (_irônica_) – Se você babar mais um pouquinho inunda a casa.

_Carter pensa em uma resposta, mas não consegue raciocinar. Sente a presença dela em todas as partes do seu corpo. Inclusive naquelas em que não devia. **Controle-se** pensa. **Faz tempo que você saiu da adolescência...**_

_Atordoado ele vê Pratt aproximar-se, dar um beijo em seu rosto e arrastá-la para a pista de dança._

**Abby** – Deu bobeira... Perdeu! (_afasta-se rindo_)

_Ela vai para a mesa em que Luka está. Senta-se no seu colo e o beija._

**Susan** – Deixem isso pra mais tarde. Aqui é um lugar público!

**Luka** – Que culpa eu tenho se a garota mais bonita da festa é louca por mim?

_Susan levanta-se rindo e vai dançar._

**Abby** – Vê se tira o Carter daquele balcão. Ele está lá sozinho...

**Luka **(_rindo_) – Acho que ele não vai querer perder o ângulo de visão

**Abby **– Você também notou...

**Luka **– Eu e o resto do mundo. Também... (_olha pra Abby_) Hoje ela se superou...

_Abby dá um murro em seu peito_. – Comporte-se _(beija-o)_

**Luka** – Meu amigo está quase tendo um troço. Acho que isso é tensão acumulada... Se é que me entende...

_A festa continua. Já passam das três e quase todos foram embora. Com exceção de meia dúzia que ainda está na pista de dança. Clara é uma delas. Exceto por um rápido cumprimento, não se falaram. Carter continua no balcão._

_Clara vai ao bar. Pede uma bebida e senta-se ao seu lado ele pode ver uma gotinha de suor na sua nuca. Sua boca fica seca._

**Clara** – Daqui a pouco vão confundir você com parte da decoração. Você não saiu daí...

**Carter **(_mal humorado_) – E você não saiu da pista! Faltou alguém pra você dançar?

**Clara** (_irônica_) – Na verdade faltou sim... Um certo médico que não faz questão nenhuma de esconder que não suporta a minha presença! D_irige-se para a saída._

_Carter vai atrás dela. Segura em seu braço_

**Carter** – É isso que você pensa?

**Clara** – É isso que eu vejo! _Se solta com um safanão e vai para o carro._

_Carter vai atrás_ – Você não pode ir embora neste estado!

**Clara** – Pode apostar que posso... E vou! _Arranca com o carro a toda_

_Carter fica atônito por um momento. Pega seu carro e começa a segui-la Ela dirige rapidamente. Nota que Carter está seguindo o carro. **Esse cara ta louco! **Pensa, acelerando ainda mais._

CASA DA CLARA

_Ela para em frente a sua casa. Abre a porta._

_Antes que a feche Carter a segura pelos braços. Vai andando, prensando seu corpo contra o dela até encostá-la na porta, pelo lado de dentro._

**Carter** _(gritando) _– Você está louca! Podia ter se matado!

**Clara** (_também gritando_) – VOCÊ podia ter me matado! Se não tivesse um louco me perseguindo eu teria vindo mais devagar.

**Carter** – Você está bêbada!

**Clara **– Não que seja da sua conta. Mas quase não bebi. Fiquei na coca a maior parte do tempo... Me solte!

_O pedido fez com que Carter colasse ainda mais seu corpo ao dela... Péssima idéia! A reação é quase imediata..._

_Ele olha pra Clara. Seu peito colado ao dela sente o coração dela disparar. Nenhum dos dois move um músculo sequer. A reação natural fica cada vez mais intensa._

_Ela tenta se mover. O que intensifica ainda mais o contato. Sem raciocinar, Carter começa a beijar seu pescoço suavemente... Passando a língua em toda a sua extensão. Ouve-a soltar um gemido abafado._

_Ele passa a beijar sua orelha, mordiscando o lóbulo. Ela não resiste... As mãos de Clara percorrem as suas costas trazendo-o mais pra perto. Sem parar de beijá-la, procura os botões da blusa. Abre um a um rapidamente expondo o sutiã preto rendado que lhe causou tantas palpitações durante a festa, mesmo antes de vê-lo. – _Linda..._ Murmura entre um gemido e outro._

_Suas mãos procuram os seios. Primeiro sobre o sutiã, depois intensificando o contato ainda mais._

Você está sozinha? _Pergunta_

_Clara murmura algo que ele entende como um sim. Carter intensifica as carícias. Sua boca percorre os seios de Clara. Beijando-os em movimentos circulares enquanto suas mãos apertam as nádegas colando os corpos ainda mais_

_Carter para por um momento e a olha nos olhos profundamente... Então, vagarosamente, tira sua blusa e seu sutiã. Olha pra ela extasiado e beija todo o seu colo. Intercalando beijos e mordiscando suavemente até chegar aos botões da calça. Seus dedos brincam com o elástico da calcinha até tirá-la completamente._

Você está muito vestido – _Diz ela ofegante. Clara desabotoa rapidamente os botões da camisa de Carter. Sua boca percorre todo o seu peito. Quando ela encosta em sua calça ele a para por um momento._

Não... D_iz ele_ – Por favor, não me toque... Não ainda...

_Carter livra-se de suas roupas e a deita no tapete da sala sem parar de beijá-la. Seus dedos percorrem a parte interna de suas coxas até prolongar o contato em suas partes mais íntimas. Clara solta um gemido abafado. Carter olha pra ela e ela faz um movimento com a cabeça, consentindo._

_Ele posiciona-se sobre ela e entra... Entra como se esperasse por isso a sua vida inteira... Ambos movem-se numa mesma sintonia. Nada mais importa._

_Suados e satisfeitos Carter passa a mão pela cabeça de Clara e a beija._

**Clara** – Você lutou muito contra isso...

**Carter** – E você... Nunca luta contra o que sente?

**Clara** – Nunca luto contra o inevitável... (_beija-o)_

_Ambos adormecem_


	7. Chapter 7

NO HOSPITAL

_No sábado Carter está trabalhando no plantão noturno. Ainda não se recuperou da noite passada. **Se fosse só a ressaca... **_

_Luka chega_ – Se eu pudesse não viria hoje. A festa acabou comigo... Há muito tempo não me divirto tanto!

_Carter murmura algo inteligível_

**Luka** – Você anda muito mal humorado... Deveria se divertir mais. Aliás, todos viram quando você saiu feito louco atrás da Clara (_olha pra Carter_) que por sinal estava linda...

**Carter** (_ríspido_) – Até você! Lembre-se que é um homem casado!

**Luka** (_sorrindo_) – Calma, olhar não tira pedaço. A Abby ta cansada de saber que sou apaixonado por ela

_Carter não fala nada. Luka o encara._

**Carter** – Esta mulher ta me deixando maluco!

**Luka** (_irônico_) – Ela deixa qualquer um maluco...

_Carter olha pra Luka. Seu olhar mostra que ele não está pra brincadeiras..._

**Luka** – Desculpe. Acho que estou brincando com coisa séria. Vamos tomar um café. Algo me diz que você precisa falar com alguém.

NA LANCHONETE

_Carter e Luka tomam café. Luka espera pacientemente. Sabe que o amigo precisa desabafar._

**Carter** – Eu a conheci na África...

**Luka** – Eu sei...

**Carter** – No início ela quase me deixou doido, me irritava profundamente, de propósito tenho certeza. Quase pedi para que fosse embora. Você acredita que ela deu duas festas no acampamento? Não uma, mas duas!

_Luka sorri_ – É típico dela

**Carter** – Ela falava que não adianta só curar o corpo se a alma estava doente... Que um pouquinho de alegria não faria mal algum aquelas pessoas.

_Luka escuta em silêncio._

**Carter** – Nem precisa dizer que todos a adoraram...

**Luka** – Mas não foi só isso...

**Carter** – Não... Nem sei dizer como aconteceu. Ela me arrancou dos eixos. Foi como se um vendaval passasse na minha vida... Tudo ficou de pernas para o ar. Não pensei na Kem, no fato de eu ser casado, em nada! Foi uma atração como eu nunca senti antes... Não pude resistir. Aí ela foi embora.

**Luka** – E você a encontrou aqui...

**Carter** – Encontrei... Justamente quando minha vida começava a seguir seu rumo.

**Luka** – E o fato de encontrá-la muda alguma coisa?

**Carter** – Sinceramente eu não sei...

_Os dois voltam para o hospital. Carter fica pensando na conversa. **Quando terminar o plantão vou procurá-la.** Decide **Precisamos conversar. As coisas não podem ficar como estão...**_

CASA DA CLARA

_Domingo pela manhã_

_Carter saiu do plantão e foi direto pra casa de Clara. Nem passou em casa para se trocar. **Será que estou fazendo a coisa certa**? Pensa enquanto decide se bate ou não na porta. **Melhor resolver isso**. Toca a campainha._

_Louise abre a porta. Olha pra ele com ar curioso_

**Carter **(_olhando aquele toquinho de gente com os cabelos desgrenhados, de pantufas e uma camisola rosa cheia de bichinhos) _– Oi... Lembra de mim?

**Louise** – Você trabalha com a minha mãe...

**Carter **– E a cabeça como vai? Tirou os pontos?

**Louise** – Minha mãe tirou. _Olha pra ele e segura a sua mão arrastando-o pra dentro._ – Que bom que você está aqui! Preciso de ajuda.

**Carter** (_intrigado_) – Ajuda? Onde está sua mãe?

**Louise** – Hoje é domingo...

_Carter olha pra Louise sem entender. Ela continua _– Minha mãe trabalha muito... Ela falou que precisa dormir um pouquinho. Quando o relógio tiver com o ponteiro grande no doze e o pequeno no dez eu vou acordar ela. Aí ela faz um café da manhã "da hora". E nós vamos ao zoológico!

_Carter sorri_ – E você precisa de ajuda?

**Louise** – Preciso... Eu detesto assistir desenho sozinha. Preciso de alguém que assista comigo. (_impaciente,_ _pega Carter pela mão e senta-se com ele no sofá_).

_Clara acorda meio confusa. **Que horas são?** Olha no relógio e vê que são quase onze. **Meu Deus! A Lu não me acordou. Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? **Levanta-se apressada quando ouve vozes e risadas na sala. **Que cheiro é esse? Parece pizza...**_

_Ela vai pra sala tentando entender o que está acontecendo. Vê Louise e Carter conversando animadamente sentados no sofá. Há uma pizza na mesinha._

**Louise **– Oi mãe! O tio John está assistindo a pequena sereia comigo.

_**Tio John! Era só o que faltava...** pensa_

**Clara** (_olhando pra Carter_) – Então o "tio John" pode me explicar o que está acontecendo?

_Ele olha fixamente pra ela e não fala nada. Seus olhos percorrem seu corpo sem lembrar que há uma criança presente. Só então Clara lembra que ainda está de camisola_

**Clara** _(desconcertada)_ – Só um minuto... Vou me trocar.

_Clara volta vestindo uma calca jeans e uma blusa de alcinhas_ – Muito bem. Agora vamos às explicações.

_Louise adianta-se_ – O tio John veio te procurar e eu falei que você estava dormindo. _Vira-se pra Carter_ – Ela fica num mau humor danado quando alguém acorda ela cedo

**Clara** – Louise!

_Carter engole o riso. A menina continua _– Aí eu chamei ele pra me ajudar a colocar a fita do desenho. Quando deu dez horas, eu ia te acordar mas ele falou que você devia estar cansada e que a gente devia deixar você dormir mais um pouquinho.

_Clara olhando pra pizza em cima da mesa_ – Sei...

**Louise** – Aí eu falei que estava com fome e que não tinha nada aqui. O tio John falou que a gente podia pedir alguma coisa e como eu adoro pizza...

_Clara senta-se no sofá. Ainda está tentando processar todas as informações..._

**Clara** (_para Louise_) – Como você já comeu agora vai pro banho!

**Louise** – Ah, mãe...

_Clara dá aquele olhar de mãe quando não está pra brincadeira que toda criança está cansada de conhecer._

_A menina suspira e vai tomar seu banho._

_Os dois ficam sozinhos_

**Carter** – Bem...

_Clara interrompe_ – Antes de qualquer explicação. Vamos esclarecer certas coisas. Você pode ate achar que eu não tenho um pingo de juízo. Mas quando se trata da Louise as coisas são bem diferentes

_Carter olha pra Clara e sorri._

**Clara** – A minha filha não assiste vídeos há essa hora. Principalmente antes de escovar os dentes e tomar café. E o café da manhã definitivamente não é composto de pizza!

**Carter** – Acho que pisei na bola...

**Clara** (_olha pra Carter que parece um garoto de colégio interno pego em flagrante pela madre superiora_) – Tudo bem. Desculpe... Estou atirado meu mau humor matinal em você. É que ainda estou quebrada. Acho que não tenho mais idade pra essas festas

_Carter fica em silêncio. Ambos se encaram com o mesmo pensamento. E não é na festa..._

**Clara** – Bem... O que você está fazendo aqui há esta hora?

**Carter** – Precisamos conversar. Esclarecer algumas coisas entre nós.

**Clara** – Você diz aquilo que faz com que eu tenha vontade de te beijar e te bater ao mesmo tempo?

**Carter** – Não sei se usaria estas palavras... Mas acho que é isso mesmo.

**Clara** (_senta-se ao lado dele_) – E o que você sugere? Acho que não dá pra fingir que a noite da festa não aconteceu...

**Carter** – Acho que não... Mas sinceramente não sei como lidar com isso.

**Clara** – As coisas fugiram do controle. Eu sei que você não esperava me ver nunca mais...

**Carter** – Não é isso

**Clara** – Não vamos nos enganar. O que aconteceu sexta... O que aconteceu na África não era pra ter acontecido. Eu sei... Você sabe!

**Carter** – Mas não deu pra evitar...

**Clara** – É verdade, mas isso não significa que devemos insistir no erro.

**Carter** – É o que você acha?

**Clara** – É o que eu estou vendo nos seus olhos...

Antes que_ Carter possa falar alguma coisa o telefone toca. Clara atende e começa a conversar em português. Passado alguns minutos, ela grita_ – Lu! Seu avô quer falar com você.

Oba! - _A menina vem saltitando e começa a falar ao telefone._

**Carter** – Sua filha fala o português muito bem.

**Clara** – Se eu não a ensinasse, meu pai me mataria. Falo em português com ela desde que nasceu.

**Carter** – Vocês se dão bem?

**Clara** – Meu pai? Claro... A gente se parece muito no jeito. Ele e minha mãe nunca foram casados, mas mesmo com ele morando em outro país sempre fomos próximos. Você acredita que eu liguei pra ele no Brasil quando fui ter meu primeiro encontro?

_Carter sorri._

_Louise desliga o telefone e pula em cima de Clara_ – mããããe... O zoológico!

**Clara** – Você tem certeza que quer ir?

_Louise olha pra ela com as mãozinhas na cintura._ – Claro né, mãe! Você prometeu faz tempo!

**Clara** _(suspirando)_ – Ta bom! Vai trocar de roupa.

**Louise **– Oba! Posso colocar a blusa vermelha?

**Clara **– Pode

_Louise está saindo. Vira-se pra Carter_ – Você vai com a gente, não vai?

_Carter olha pra Louise e pra Clara sem saber o que responder_

**Louise **– Por favor, por favor, por favor! É muito chato sair só com a minha mãe... (_sorri_)

**Clara** – Bom saber disso, mocinha (_para Carter_) Se você quiser ir tudo bem. Mas não se deixe levar por essa carinha pidona.

_Carter olha pra Louise que o encara com os olhinhos brilhando._ – Se a sua mãe não se incomodar...

_Louise dá um gritinho de alegria e sai correndo para trocar de roupa_


	8. Chapter 8

NO ZOOLÓGICO

_O zoológico está lotado. Chicago inteira teve a mesma idéia. Depois de andar muito e ver vários animais Carter e Clara estão exaustos. Sentam-se num banco enquanto Louise, que continua elétrica, brinca no parquinho._

**Clara **– Isso cansa!

**Carter** (_sorrindo_) – Ela não desliga nunca?

**Clara** – Eu juro que se soubesse aonde. Desligaria de vez em quando. (_olha pra Carter_) – Você não dormiu... Podia ter se recusado.

**Carter** – Não resisti aquela carinha. E depois... Queria continuar a nossa conversa.

_Clara olha pra ele. Carter continua_ – Eu sei que você está certa em tudo que falou. A África foi um erro... A festa foi um erro... Mas quando estou perto de você a única coisa que eu penso é beijá-la... Você me irrita profundamente e ao mesmo tempo quase me deixa louco de desejo. Quando vejo o jeito que os rapazes olham pra você a minha vontade é partir pra cima...

_Clara sorri _– Também não é assim... É isso que você acha?

**Carter** – Neste exato momento eu só acho que preciso beijar você...

_Beijam-se..._

**Louise** – Ei! Quando vocês pararem de se amassar, será que a gente pode ir comer alguma coisa? _(a menina está parada na frente deles olhando a cena)_

_Ambos olham-se, e se levantam desconcertados. Haviam esquecido completamente dela!_

**Carter** – Você tem certeza que ela só tem cinco anos?

_Clara sorri_

**Louise** – Podemos comer pizza?

**Clara** – De novo?

**Louise **– Ta bom... Mac Donalds então. _Segura na mão de Carter._

**Clara** – Você está muito dada, menina!

_Louise sorri e aperta a mão de Carter._

**Clara **– Se você quiser ir embora...

_Carter sorri_ – Você está dizendo isso só porque vai pagar o lanche...

CASA DA CLARA

_Clara abre a porta. Carter carrega Louise que dorme._

**Clara** – Ela apagou

**Carter** – Pensei que ela fosse conseguir apagar com a gente primeiro

**Clara** – Ela tem muita energia.

**Carter** – Como você consegue?

**Clara** – Dá trabalho, mas vale a pena. _Caminha para o quarto de Louise_. Vou deixar ela dormir um pouquinho. Depois acordo pra tomar banho.

_Carter entra no quarto de Louise, coloca-a na cama e observa o local. O quarto é delicado, todo lilás e branco, na cômoda várias fotos. Carter pega uma delas_.

**Carter** – É o pai dela?

**Clara** – Sim. Ela não o conheceu, mas faço questão que ele faça parte da sua vida...

**Carter** – Deve ter sido muito difícil

**Clara** – Foi... Queríamos tanto um filho. Ele morreu sem saber que eu estava grávida.

**Carter** – Você ficou muito tempo casada?

**Clara** – Quase oito anos. Quando eu o conheci... Assim que o vi, soube que iria me casar com ele.

**Carter** – E depois que você decidiu ele não teve a menor chance...

**Clara** (_sorrindo_) – Foi mais ou menos isso... Quando ele se foi, pensei que fosse enlouquecer. Só agüentei por causa da Louise...

**Carter** – Como ele morreu?

**Clara** (_suspira_) – Estávamos na Amazônia, perto da fronteira com a Colômbia. Íamos a uma aldeia entregar medicamentos. O guia não apareceu e resolvermos ir por conta própria. Nosso barco foi atacado por traficantes. Eu fui a única que sobreviveu.

_Carter passa a mão na cabeça da menina_

**Clara** – Você tem jeito com criança. Quando estava casado não pensou em ter filhos?

_Carter_ _olha pra Clara. Ela pode perceber a tristeza em seu olhar_

**Clara** – Acho que falei o que não devia. Desculpe

_Carter olha pra Clara_ – A Kem engravidou logo que nos conhecemos. Aos seis meses o cordão enrolou no pescoço do bebê e nos o perdemos.

**Clara** (_abaixa a cabeça_) – Eu, como sempre, falando demais...

**Carter **– Não... Você não tinha como saber. (_olha pra Clara)_ Faz muito tempo que eu não penso nisso. Eu estava tão feliz. Estava preparando o quartinho, já havia escolhido o nome até que a Kem disse que não estava sentindo o neném mexer. Corremos para o hospital, mas... No fundo eu sabia que nada podia ser feito. Foi terrível. Depois disso nunca mais falamos em ter filhos.

_Uma lágrima cai dos olhos de Clara_

**Carter** – Não chore por mim... Foi duro, mas acabei superando.

**Clara** (_limpando os olhos com as costas das mãos_) – Eu sou uma boba. Não consigo evitar

_Carter a abraça..._

**Clara** (_afastando-se_) – Acho melhor a gente parar... Se ela acordar você consegue pensar numa desculpa convincente?

_Saem abraçados. Sentam-se no sofá. Carter a beija_

**Clara** – John...

_Carter intensifica o beijo_

**Clara** – Dr. Carter... Se minha filha acordar você vai ter que dar muitas explicações

_Carter a solta e sorri._ – Eu vou dizer que a mãe dela me deixa louco. E que ela vai nos ver beijando muitas vezes...


	9. Chapter 9

_Algumas semanas se passaram. Carter e Clara passam a se encontrar com freqüência. Nenhum dos dois comenta com ninguém. Clara não fala nem pra filha embora algumas vezes saiam os três A menina adora Carter. **É complicado.** Pensa ela.** Não posso envolver minha filha em algo que nem mesmo eu sei definir.**_

CASA DA ABBY E DO LUKA

_Abby e Clara estão no quarto de Melissa. A menina acabou de mamar e dorme no colo de Clara._

**Abby** – Se quiser botar ela no berço...

**Clara** – Imagine. (_Clara afaga os cabelos da menina_) Vou ficar mais um pouquinho pra matar as saudades.

**Abby** – Você tem jeito de mãe...

_Clara levanta-se e coloca Melissa no berço_. – Você tem certeza que pode ficar com a Louise hoje? Ela e o Joe formam uma dupla e tanto...

**Abby** – Claro! Eu sei que quando eu precisar você banca a babá. Divirtam-se vocês dois

_Clara olha pra Abby fazendo cara de desentendida_

**Abby** (_sorrindo_) – Vocês juram que ninguém notou! Não sei por que não assumem logo.

**Clara** – Assumir o que?

**Abby** – Você pode até tentar me convencer que não está rolando nada. Mas está escrito na cara dos dois. E nem venha me dizer que a senhora não vai ter uma noite alucinante com certo médico...

_Clara apenas olha e sorri._

NO HOSPITAL

_Abby chega para o plantão matutino_. – Jerry, você viu a Clara?

**Jerry** – Ela chegou e foi correndo para o banheiro. A pobre estava verde.

_Abby vai atrás e encontra Clara sentada. Completamente pálida._

**Abby **– O que aconteceu? Jerry falou que você chegou passando mal.

**Clara** – Não sei... Estou assim há dias. Devo ter comido algo que não fez bem. Nada para no estômago, principalmente de manhã. Você sabe como é...

**Abby** – Sei muito bem como é. Já passei por isso. Por duas vezes!

_Clara olha pra Abby incrédula_ – Nem pensar 

**Abby** – Você tem certeza de que não existe possibilidade de estar grávida?

**Clara** – Lógico que não... (_para por um momento, pensativa_).

**Abby** – Esta sua cara já diz tudo. Você está atrasada?

**Clara** – Pra falar a verdade, sim. Mas sempre atraso. E depois é muito difícil...

_Abby interrompe e olha pra Clara _– Você como médica está cansada de saber que atraso é gravidez até que se prove o contrário. De qualquer forma vamos tirar esta dúvida o quanto antes. Vamos a farmácia comprar um teste.

**Clara** – Eu faço quando eu sair do plantão

**Abby** – Não! Agora!

_Abby e Clara compraram o teste. Estão no banheiro novamente_

**Abby** – E então?

_Clara sai do banheiro atordoada_ – Positivo...

_Abby e Clara estão na sala de descanso. Clara ainda tenta processar a notícia._

**Clara** – Veja a ironia da vida. Passei sete anos tentando engravidar da Louise. E agora... Uma única vez que descuidamos...

_Antes que Abby possa falar alguma coisa Carter entra._

**Carter** – Tudo bem?

**Abby** – Ela não está muito bem

_Clara interrompe_ – Só uma indisposição. Estou meio cansada...

_Carter olha pra Abby e pra Clara. Pensa em falar alguma coisa, mas acaba desistindo e sai._

**Abby** – Acho que vocês dois devem conversar

**Clara** – Não!

**Abby** – A não ser que você esteja pensando em...

**Clara** – Não! Eu nunca faria isso.

**Abby** – Ele precisa saber... Além disso, ele é médico. Logo vai desconfiar

**Clara** – Não quero que ele saiba. Pelo menos por enquanto

_Abby senta-se com Clara_ – Eu não sei direito o que acontece entre vocês, mas qualquer um pode ver que é algo forte. Ele adora crianças. Vai ficar feliz.

**Clara** – É mais complicado que isso.

_Abby olha pra Clara intrigada, mas ela não fala mais nada._


	10. Chapter 10

NO HOSPITAL

_Clara preparando-se para sair. Carter chega_

**Carter** – Oi... (_beija-a_)

**Clara** – Cuidado. Alguém pode ver.

**Carter** – Acho que todo mundo já sabe, ou pelo menos desconfia.

**Clara** – É. Você não me trata mais como se eu fosse o quinto cavaleiro do apocalipse...

_Carter sorri_ – Vamos sair hoje? Não trabalho a noite

**Clara** – Melhor não. Tenho que fazer umas coisas.

**Carter** – Você não anda muito bem.

**Clara** – Só estou meio cansada. Sabe como é... Muita cama e pouco sono. Não que eu esteja reclamando.

**Carter** (_sorri_) – Tudo bem. Amanhã cedo passo na sua casa. Prometi uns vídeos pra Louise.

**Clara** – Não muito cedo...

**Carter** – Ta bom dorminhoca

_**Se ele soubesse que fico enjoada quase todo dia pela manhã... **Pensa ela_

_Sam entra_ – Carter telefone.

**Clara** – Vou com você. Ainda preciso fechar um prontuário.

_Ambos vão para a triagem. Clara pega seus prontuários enquanto Carter atende ao telefone._

**Frank** – É a Kem... De novo!

_**De novo**? Pensa Clara_

_Carter fica desconcertado por um momento. Olha pra Clara que o está encarando._

_Carter atende ao telefone. Segundos antes de desligar vê que Clara está saindo. Ele vai atrás._

**Carter** – Clara!

_Ela não se vira e continua andando rapidamente_

_Ele corre atrás dela. Toca em seu braço. Ela se vira com os olhos marejados_. – O que foi?

_Clara olha pra ele sem falar nada_

**Carter** – Era a Kem no telefone

**Clara** (_irônica_) – Percebi. Era ela. **De novo!** Eu ia ficar sabendo disso? Talvez quando você estivesse voltando pra África! - _Continua andando_

_Carter vai atrás dela_ – Ela disse que quer falar comigo.

**Clara **– Então não a deixe esperando. _Faz menção de sair_

_Carter a segura pelos braços_ – Pelo amor de Deus! O que está acontecendo? Nos só vamos conversar.

**Clara** – Pois é Dr. Carter. Vá logo conversar com sua mulher.

**Carter** (_respira fundo_) – Estes últimos dias você anda num mau humor terrível. Amanhã a gente conversa. Quem sabe até lá sua TPM passou...

_Clara olha pra ele furiosa e sai_

_**Ela anda muito esquisita. Vou descobrir o que a Kem quer comigo e depois conversamos. **Volta para o hospital_

CASA DA CLARA

_Ela está sozinha em casa. Já chorou tudo que tinha pra chorar. Malditos hormônios! A filha está na escola. **Ainda bem **pensa ela.** A Louise não é boba, ia desconfiar que algo está errado. TPM... Se ele soubesse! Aliás, não sei como ele ainda não percebeu. Do jeito que ando enjoando.**_

_A conversa de Carter ao telefone não sai da sua cabeça. **O que será que ela quer... E ele. Por que tinha que ser tão solícito em encontrar-se com ela**_

_Clara enxuga as lagrimas e prepara-se para buscar a filha na escola_

NO HOSPITAL

_Carter está trabalhando. Não consegue deixar de pensar no que aconteceu. **Não era pra isso tudo. A Clara anda muito estranha. Muda de humor todo tempo. E a Kem... O que será que ela tanto quer? Não ficou nada pendente... Ou será que ficou?**_

_Luka entra_ – Tudo bem?

_Carter fica em silêncio_

**Luka** – Fiquei sabendo que a Kem ligou

**Carter** (_ríspido_) – A rede de fofocas do County está a toda hoje! (_olha pra Luka_) Desculpe...

**Luka** – Tudo bem. Fiquei sabendo também que alguém saiu daqui furiosa. _Para por um momento e olha pra Carter_. Nem venha fazer essa cara de que não sabe do que eu estou falando.

**Carter** – Não sei o que deu nela!

**Luka** – Você nem desconfia? Sua ex aparece vinda não sei de onde e você não sabe por que ela ficou chateada?

**Carter** – **Ela** é que quer falar comigo. Não tenho idéia do que seja.

**Luka** – Então resolva esta situação. A Clara é uma das melhores pessoas que conheço. Não gostaria de vê-la magoada.

_Três dias se passaram. Kem não ligou novamente. Carter e Clara tiram plantões juntos, mas ela está estranha, repelindo todas as tentativas de aproximação._

**Carter** – Precisamos conversar

**Clara** – Melhor não

**Carter** – Não podemos ficar assim

**Clara** – Também acho. Resolva sua vida. - _Sai_

_Carter respira fundo. **Melhor não contrariar. Com esse gênio...**_


	11. Chapter 11

APARTAMENTO DO CARTER

_Carter está em casa. Acabou de chegar do plantão. Sai do banho só de bermudas com a toalha no ombro, quando a campainha toca. **Sabia que ela não ia agüentar, quase um mês... **Pensa sorrindo. Abre a porta e toma um susto_.

**Carter** – Kem!

**Kem** – Oi... Senti que você ficou desconcertado quando eu liguei. Você não me ligou de volta... Então decidi vir pessoalmente. Posso entrar? (_já entrando_)

**Carter** – Quando você chegou?

**Kem** – Há uma semana

**Carter** – O que você quer?

**Kem** – Nossa! Você costumava ser mais educado!

**Carter** – Estamos separados há mais de dois anos. Nunca mais tive notícias suas. Acho que devemos ser diretos. O que aconteceu?

**Kem** – Não sei explicar. Já fazia algum tempo que eu pensava em te procurar. Acho que não podemos jogar fora tudo que tivemos. Eu sei que ficamos afastados, mas ainda sentimos algo um pelo outro, tenho certeza.

_Carter olha pra ela sem saber o que dizer. Ela tira seu casaco._

**Kem** – Posso tirar os sapatos? _Não espera a resposta e tira._ Acho que posso ficar a vontade...

_Carter senta-se e coloca as mãos entre a cabeça sem saber o que falar ou fazer. Kem senta do lado dele e passa a mão em seu rosto_

_A porta se abre..._

_Carter, atônito, vê Clara entrar..._

**Kem** – Não sabia que você estava esperando visitas.

**Clara** – Na verdade não é uma visita. Só vim devolver isso. (_joga a chave do apartamento em cima de Carter_). Podem continuar a vontade!

_Sai batendo a porta._

_Clara desce as escadas correndo sem se importar com o grito de Carter. Está tentando abrir o carro. Suas mãos tremem, dificultando a tarefa. Vê Carter na porta do edifício enquanto arranca com o carro._

_Carter sobe. Kem está sentada no mesmo lugar._

**Kem **– Algo me diz que não devia ter vindo

**Carter** – É verdade

**Kem** – É alguém importante pra você?

**Carter** _(sem encará-la_) – Por favor, vá embora.

CASA DA CLARA

_Ela ainda está em estado de choque. **Que idiota eu fui **Pensa**. Achando que era coisa da minha cabeça. É isso que dá querer fazer uma surpresa... A surpreendida fui eu!**_

_**Eu devia saber que ia dar nisso. Mas droga! Por que dói tanto...**_

_Alguém bate na porta..._

_Carter toca a campainha novamente. A casa está escura, mas ele sabe que ela está lá. _Clara!_ (Grita.) _Por favor... Preciso falar com você_. Toca a campainha mais uma vez._

**Carter** – Clara! _Bate na porta_

Ei, aconteceu alguma coisa? – _Carter olha pra trás e vê um grupo de adolescentes na porta_

**Carter** – Eu preciso falar com a Clara. Vocês viram se ela está em casa?

Deve estar. Mas pelo jeito ela não quer falar com você. _Um deles responde mal humorado_

**Carter** - Mas eu preciso falar com ela... Sou médico.

_O rapaz responde_ – Isso só lhe da o direito de exercer a medicina. Não dá o direito de importunar as pessoas. Dá o fora!

_Carter está pensando em como argumentar quando a porta se abre_

_Clara sai_ – Está tudo bem, rapazes. Pode deixar que eu resolvo

_Os adolescentes saem meio ressabiados_

**Carter **– Posso entrar?

_Ela não fala nada e entra. Carter vai atrás._

_Ele olha pra ela. Vê que seus olhos estão vermelhos e inchados. Ela está vestindo um vestido preto, soltinho. Carter nota que ela engordou um pouco. **Mesmo assim continua linda**. Pensa._

_**Ainda bem que estou com este vestido**. Pensa ela. **Assim ele não pode ver o meu estado**. Sabe que a gravidez ainda é quase imperceptível, mas como ele é médico..._

**Carter** – Precisamos conversar...

**Clara** – Acho que não. O que eu vi é mais do que suficiente.

**Carter** – Ouça... Ela me procurou...

**Clara** – Ela te procurou! _Grita, as lagrimas descem em abundância_. Claro! Ela te procurou! Ela te ligou! Ela tirou sua roupa! O que mais ela fez?

**Carter** – Eu posso explicar...

**Clara **– Você não me deve explicações. Não quebrou nenhuma promessa. Vá embora.

**Carte**r – Por favor.

**Clara** _(De costas pra ele)_ – Vá embora, eu já disse.

_Carter olha pra ela, sabe que não adianta argumentar. Sai_


	12. Chapter 12

NO HOSPITAL

_No outro dia Carter chega ao hospital. Não está de plantão, mas sabe que Clara estará. **Espero que ela esteja mais calma. Precisamos conversar**._

_Abby chega. Carter olha para o quadro e vê que seu nome não está na escala_.

**Carter** – O que está fazendo aqui? Você não trabalha hoje

**Abby** _(ríspida_) – Vim tirar pra Clara. Ela não está muito bem, como deve saber.

_Sai_

_Carter a segue até a sala de descanso_

**Carter** – Ouça. Não sei o que ela te disse, mas não foi como ela falou.

**Abby** _(irônica) _– Tem certeza? Se eu chegasse em casa e pegasse o Luka sem roupas com uma mulher acho que ia ser difícil não tirar minhas próprias conclusões...

**Carter** – Foi tudo um mal entendido! Não tenho e não quero ter mais nada com a Kem. O que tenho que fazer para que acredite?

**Abby** – Não sou eu que tenho que acreditar.

**Carter** – Abby. Por favor... Ela precisa me escutar!

_Abby olha pra Carter. Vê o desespero em seus olhos._ – Você está apaixonado por ela, não está?

**Carter** – Sinceramente não sei. Só sei que quando estou com ela quase fico louco. Mas quando fico sem ela é pior. Adoro o seu jeito alegre e espontâneo. Quando acordo ao seu lado meu dia fica melhor. Estou sentindo falta do seu jeito maluquinho, da facilidade que ela tem de me tirar do sério. Até das nossas brigas.

_Abby sorri_ – Tudo bem. Eu vou tentar falar com ela. Se isso não for amor eu não sei o que é...

CASA DA CLARA

_Abby chega. **Preciso tentar colocar um pouco de bom senso nesta cabeça** pensa. **Ela está grávida! Será que ela está pensando em esconder isso dele indefinidamente?**_

_Abby se assusta com o estado de Clara. Ela está muito pálida. Os olhos vermelhos e inchados de quem chorou muito e quase não dormiu. A casa está escura._

**Abby** – Você está péssima_! ( Abre as cortinas_.)

**Clara**_ (irônica)_ – Obrigada pela sinceridade. (_Fecha as cortinas)_

**Abby** – Para com isso! (_Abre as cortinas novamente_.) Você não pode ficar assim. Esqueceu que está esperando um filho? Isso não vai fazer bem para o bebê

**Clara** – É a única coisa que eu não quero esquecer...

_Clara começa a chorar copiosamente. Seus soluços cortam o coração de Abby que a abraça e passa a mão na sua cabeça_

**Abby** – Não é pra tanto. Conversei com ele. Foi um mal entendido. Ele está sendo sincero, tenho certeza.

_Clara chora ainda mais. Tanto que não consegue falar_

**Abby**_ (encarando Clara_) – Não é só isso...

_Clara concorda com a cabeça incapaz de falar_.

_Abby senta-se com Clara_ – Me conte. Você sabe que pode contar comigo.

_Ambas encaram-se por um momento. Abby quebra o silêncio _– Onde está a Louise?

**Clara** – Com a minha mãe. Ela já estava fazendo perguntas

**Abby** – Então podemos conversar

**Clara** – A gravidez da Louise foi muito difícil...

**Abby **– Imagino. Você estava sozinha. Mas agora é diferente. O Carter vai estar do seu lado. Você pode até achar que não, mas ele é louco por você...

_Clara olha pra Abby. As lagrimas escorrem_. – Não é isso... Quando a Louise nasceu tive vários problemas. Minha pressão subiu e não abaixava de jeito nenhum, tive convulsões. Tiveram que tirar a Louise com 34 semanas e mesmo assim tive eclampsia. Fiquei em coma... Ela ficou vários dias na UTI. Só por um milagre sobrevivemos...

_Abby ouve atônita. Clara continua_ – Mesmo com a retirada da placenta, os médicos temiam que eu não sobrevivesse. O fato é que, disseram que nem por sonho eu poderia engravidar novamente...

_Abby não sabe o que falar. Está em choque_

**Clara** – Eu nunca me preocupei muito com isso. Afinal, demorei sete anos pra conseguir engravidar e sempre tomei todas as precauções... (_Clara para e suspira_) Até o dia da festa... Não esperava que acontecesse

_Abby escuta calada. Clara continua_ - Eu sei o quanto ele é louco por crianças. Sei também que ele perdeu um filho. Agora me responda. Como eu posso falar pra ele que estou grávida? E se acontecer alguma coisa comigo de novo? E se for com o bebê? Não tenho o direito de fazê-lo passar por tudo isso. Melhor seria se ele tivesse se reconciliado com a esposa.

**Abby **– Você pode interromper. Ainda há tempo

**Clara** – Não! Eu nunca faria um aborto.

**Abby** – Isso é sério. Você é médica. Sabe que corre riscos. Você tem uma filha pra criar.

**Clara** – Não... Isso está fora de cogitação! Quando vejo o rostinho da Louise vejo que tudo valeu a pena apesar dos riscos que corremos.

**Abby** – Ele precisa saber...

**Clara** – Não... Ele não merece sofrer, não de novo. Se tudo der certo é claro que ele vai saber. Não o privaria de conviver com o filho. Se não der... Ele vai me esquecer e tocar a vida pra frente_. (uma lágrima cai dos seus olhos)_

**Abby** – Você não acha que ele tem o direito de escolher?

_Clara olha pra Abby_ – Por favor... Você não vai falar nada.

**Abby** – Não concordo. Mas não vou falar. O que você vai fazer?

**Clara** – A única coisa que eu sei é que vou ter esse filho... Procurei a médica que você indicou. Ela quase teve um ataque quando contei a situação. Mas disse que a decisão é minha. Por causa do meu histórico ela já me afastou do hospital e recomendou repouso absoluto.

**Abby** – Ele vai procurar você.

**Clara** – Mas não vai me encontrar


	13. Chapter 13

_Dois meses se passaram. Clara sumiu do mapa. Carter a procurou durante vários dias. Foi a casa dela e ficou sabendo por vizinhos que ela não estava mais lá. Chegou a discutir com Weaver quando esta se recusou a dizer os motivos do afastamento. Ele está chateado, mal conversa com Abby. Sente que ela sabe alguma coisa._

CASA DA ABBY E DO LUKA

**Luka** – Estou preocupado com o Carter. Ele está péssimo

**Abby** – Eu também

**Luka** – Ela sumiu. Não a conheço há muito tempo, mas já deu pra perceber que isso não é do feitio dela.

_Abby fica calada._

**Luka** – Aconteceu alguma coisa...

**Abby** – Aconteceu. Não posso trair a confiança dela, mas tenho que dividir isso com alguém.

_Luka ouve Abby contar tudo o que aconteceu. A gravidez, os riscos, os motivos do desaparecimento._

**Luka** – Meu Deus! E ele não sabe de nada...

**Abby **– Não. Ela me proibiu de contar. Eu não concordo, mas não tive coragem de contrariá-la.

**Luka** – E como ela está?

**Abby** – Bem. Considerando as circunstâncias.

**Luka** – Ele tem o direito de saber.

**Abby** – Eu sei, mas entendo o lado dela. Você lembra como ele ficou quando a Kem perdeu o bebê. Ela não quer que ele passe por tudo de novo. Por favor, não conte a ele. Vou conversar com a Clara. Ver se a convenço a falar.

**Luka** – Tudo bem. Mas tente convence-la. Pior do que ele anda não pode ficar.

_Um mês se passou desde a conversa de Abby e Luka. Conforme prometeu Abby tentou conversar com Clara, mas ela se mostrou irredutível **não falta tanto tempo** disse ela. **Se tudo der certo ele fica sabendo, talvez ele me perdoe.**_

NO HOSPITAL

_Abby está no hospital encontra Coburn_.

**Coburn** – Ei Abby. Você é amiga da Clara não é?

**Abby** – Sim

**Coburn** – Não consegui falar com ela no celular. Será que você pode dar um recado pra ela? Diga que tenho um parto amanhã à tarde e vou antecipar a consulta pra de manhã. (_suspira_) Da última vez a pressão dela estava muito alta e eu não gostei nada disso. Estou evitando ao máximo interná-la, mas acho que não vai ter jeito. Peça pra ela me ligar

**Abby** – Pode deixar que eu aviso. Vou falar com ela mais tarde mesmo.

_Abby sai sem perceber que Carter escutava a tudo atônito..._

_Ele fica parado sem saber o que pensar. **Consulta com uma obstetra?** Pela conversa não é difícil adivinhar o que está acontecendo. **Meu Deus!** Pensa ele** por que ela não me contou?**_

_Abby continua seu plantão normalmente e ao final dele dirige-se ao vestiário. Carter a espera. Abby pode ver que ele está transtornado. Ela apenas olha pra ele. Não sabe o que falar_

**Carter** – Ela está grávida, não está?

_Abby emudece_

**Carter** (_gritando_) – Não está?

**Abby** – Está...

**Carter** – Eu tinha o direito de saber! Por que ela não me contou? Por que você não me contou?

**Abby** – É mais complicado do que você pensa. Ela me fez jurar que não contaria.

**Carter** – É? Por quê? Ter um filho comigo é assim tão terrível?

**Abby** – É complicado, já disse. Não tenho o direito de falar.

**Carter** – E o meu direito como fica?

_Abby olha Carter sem saber o que dizer_.

**Carter** – Pois bem. Vou procurar a médica. Digo que sou o pai do bebê e que tenho direito de saber o que está havendo. Pela conversa já percebi que ela não está bem.

**Abby** – Ela não vai falar

**Carter** – Pois eu roubo o prontuário. Coloco um detetive vigiando vocês!(_há lagrimas em seus olhos)_ Por favor, me ajude... Eu preciso saber.

_Abby senta-se com as mãos na cabeça e permanece calada por um momento_ – Ela vai ficar furiosa comigo. Mas esta história já foi longe demais. Quero que você saiba que nunca concordei com isso. Mas devido às circunstâncias não podia falar nada.

_Carter senta-se com Abby. Ela segura sua mão e conta toda história. À medida que ela fala lágrimas descem nos olhos de Carter._

**Carter** – Ela está sozinha...

**Abby** – Ela não queria que você sofresse. Sabe como ficou quando a Kem perdeu o bebê.

**Carte**r – Mas ela corre riscos...

**Abby** – Sim... As chances de conseguir levar a gravidez até o final são pequenas, mas nem passou pela cabeça dela não ter esta criança. Ficou irredutível. Acho que tinha medo que você pensasse o contrário.

**Carter** – Eu preciso vê-la. Estes meses foram o inferno pra mim...

_Abby assente com a cabeça – T_udo bem. Mas por favor, ela não pode se exaltar.

CASA DA MÃE DA CLARA

_Carter olha ao redor. As casas são relativamente luxuosas. **Pelo menos ela está bem assistida** pensa. Não sabe se está mais preocupado ou com raiva de Clara. **O que ela tem na cabeça pra fugir assim. Grávida!** Ele ainda não digeriu completamente a notícia. A única coisa que sabe é que tem que vê-la. Ele respira fundo e toca a campainha. Os segundos parecem eternos. Uma senhora de cabelos castanhos atende a porta. **Deve ser a mãe dela** pensa ele. Antes que possa falar qualquer coisa ouve uma vozinha conhecida._

**Louise** – Tio John! (_com seu jeito espontâneo, pula no colo dele_).

**Carter** – Oi bonequinha. (_Beija a menina)_ – Senti saudades...

_Louise o abraça_ – Eu também senti... Muita.

_Carter coloca a menina no chão e agacha-se pra ficar do tamanho dela_ – Como você cresceu!

_Louise sorri_ – Estou fazendo ginástica olímpica! Já sei dar estrelinha! Quer ver? _Sem esperar resposta sai fazendo os movimentos pela sala._

_Só agora Carter lembra da senhora que assiste a cena_

**Carter** – Desculpe. Sou...

_A senhora o interrompe_ – Imagino quem você seja. A Clara está no quarto. Minha empregada precisou sair e eu tenho que levar a Lu pra aula de ginástica, não gosto de deixar ela sozinha. Você fica até eu voltar?

_Carter assente com a cabeça_

_A senhora continua_ – Tente colocar um pouco de juízo na cabeça dura da minha filha. Eu já desisti. (_indica com a cabeça a direção do quarto e sai_)

_Com o coração acelerado, ele bate levemente na porta e entra. Ela está sentada na cama apoiada nos travesseiros com um livro nas mãos. Seus cabelos estão mais longos, ela engordou um pouco. Carter não pode evitar olhar pra barriga proeminente. **Meu filho** pensa. Seu semblante está mais sereno_.

_Ela vê aquele homem entrando. Sabia que isso acabaria acontecendo. Mas nada a preparou para aquele momento. Seu coração está disparado. Ela olha pra ele e para o ventre sem saber o que dizer_.

**Carter** – Eu procurei você (_caminha em direção a ela_)

**Clara** – Eu sei (_uma lágrima desce em seus olhos_)

**Carter** – Quase fiquei louco (_chega perto da cama_)

**Clara** – A Abby...

_Carter interrompe_ – Não fique chateada com ela. Eu ouvi sem querer uma conversa dela com a sua médica e a pressionei até que me contasse.

**Clara** – Desde o começo, ela não se sentiu bem em guardar segredo. Eu praticamente a obriguei (_sorri_) sou muito persuasiva quando quero

_Carter senta-se ao lado dela na cama e passa a mão em seus cabelos. A despeito de estar magoado, sentindo-se traído não consegue evitar esse gesto de carinho. **Meu Deus como a amo.** Pensa ele._

**Carter** – Por quê?

**Clara** – Não queria que você sofresse. Os riscos são muitos. Para o bebê e...

**Carter** – Para você...

_Clara assente com a cabeça_

**Carter** – Eu deveria ter o direito de decidir.

**Clara** – Não queria que sofresse (_ela repete)_

_Carter apenas olha pra ela. Sabe que não deve discutir devido ao seu estado. Muda de assunto_ – Como você está?

**Clara** – Meio entediada de passar o dia inteiro nessa cama. Minha mãe é uma carrasca nazista. Se eu demoro mais que cinco minutos no banheiro vem atrás de mim. E a Gessy que trabalha aqui segue as suas ordens religiosamente. Me sinto como num colégio interno.

_Carter sorri_. – E o bebê?

_Clara acaricia a barriga_ – Está bem. Coburn me vê toda a semana. Está tudo dentro da normalidade.

**Carter** - Está mesmo tudo bem?

**Clara** – A pressão está alta, mas está controlada (_respira fundo e olha pra ele_). Não foi nada planejado. Foi uma surpresa pra mim também. Mas no momento em que soube... (_uma lágrima cai dos seus olhos_) eu sei que você não vai me perdoar... Nem entender. Aliás, nem eu mesmo entendo. Estava confusa. Com medo...

**Carter** – Eu deveria estar do seu lado. Deveríamos estar fazendo isso juntos. De quantas semanas você está?

**Clara **- Vinte e três.

Antes que Carter possa falar alguma coisa. Louise chega e vai direto para o seu colo 

**Clara** – Esta menina sempre foi dada. Mas com você ela se supera (_sorri)_

**Carter** – Ela sabe que eu sou especial, não é? _(Abraça Louise)_

_A menina sorri e confirma com a cabeça_

**Louise** – Sabia que eu vou ter um irmãozinho... Ou uma irmãzinha?

_Carter sorri. A menina continua_ – A minha mãe falou que não ia poder cuidar de mim sozinha. Aí viemos pra casa da vovó. E eu ajudo a cuidar dela e do neném. Sabia que ele mexe?

_Antes que Carter possa falar alguma coisa Louise pega a sua mão e coloca na barriga de Clara_. – Ta sentindo? _Pergunta_

_Carter olha pra Clara que está com os olhos cheios de lágrimas_

**Louise **_(preocupada_) – Mãe... Você está chorando! Sua cabeça ta doendo de novo?

**Clara** – Não meu amor. Esta tudo bem... (_enxuga as lágrimas_) Pegue a sua tarefa pra eu ver. Você já fez ne.

_A menina assente com a cabeça e vai pegar_.

**Carter** – Eu tenho que voltar ao trabalho agora. Mas amanhã eu volto. (_olha pra Clara_) Por favor... Não me exclua de sua vida.

_Carter sai do quarto. A mãe de Clara está na sala_ – Acho que não fomos apresentados. Celine – D_iz ela_

**Carter** (_meio sem jeito_) – John Carter. Eu não sabia... Nunca iria...

**Celine** – Eu sei. Ela me falou. Eu não concordei. Mas toda vez que tentava tocar nesse assunto a pressão dela subia...

**Carter** – Eu não consigo entender

**Celine **– Nem eu. Mas sinceramente faz anos que já desisti de entender a Clara.

**Carter** – Ela é cabeça dura

**Celine **– E geniosa como ninguém.

**Carter** – Como ela está? Ela me disse que está tudo bem, mas...

**Celine** _(suspirando_) – Acho que você vai entender melhor que eu. _Pega os exames de Clara_

_Carter olha os exames_ – Seria bom que ela fosse internada. Só por precaução. Amanhã ela tem consulta. Eu vou com ela e vamos ver o que a médica fala


	14. Chapter 14

NO CARRO

_Carter está indo para o trabalho. Está meio que em transe. É difícil definir o que sente. Está chateado com Clara. Se sente traído, com raiva. Mas ao mesmo tempo está feliz! E com medo... **O que ela tem na cabeça de me esconder essa gravidez... Droga! Eu tinha que me apaixonar justamente pela pessoa mais imprevisível da face da terra**!_

_**Apaixonado... Apesar de tudo não dá pra negar.** Pensa ele. Mesmo com toda a raiva que sentia o primeiro impulso ao vê-la foi beijá-la. Desde que ela partiu da África ele nunca mais foi o mesmo. Ela o havia estragado para os outros relacionamentos. Até mesmo com a Kem._

_Perdido nestes pensamentos ele chega ao County. Encontra Luka que está de saída._

**Luka** – A Abby me contou

**Carter** (_ríspido)_ – Alguém mais não sabia além de mim?

**Luka** – Fiquei sabendo há pouco tempo...

**Carter** – Eu tinha que saber! Eu tinha que estar do lado dela.

_Luka olha pra Carter. Não sabe o que falar. Não tem argumentos._ – Eu queria contar! A Abby também... Mas a Clara já não estava bem. Ficamos com medo de piorar a situação.

**Carter **– Estou descontando a minha raiva em você. Desculpe... Mais alguém sabe?

**Luka** – Só eu e a Abby. A Weaver sabe que ela se afastou por problemas de saúde. Mas acho que não entrou em detalhes. E você como está?

**Carter** – Não sei... Chateado com o que ela fez... Feliz pelo bebê e morrendo de medo de perdê-la. Nunca pensei...

**Luka **– Que você fosse se apaixonar por ela?

_Carter olha pra Luka e não fala nada_

**Luka**_ (sorrindo)_ – Está escrito na sua testa. E com letras maiúsculas!

**Carter** – Eu vi os exames a situação não está boa...

**Luka** – Mas ela está bem assistida. Não é como da primeira vez... Você está ao lado dela. Vai dar tudo certo

_Carter fica calado_

NO HOSPITAL

_As semanas passam. Carter divide seu tempo entre os plantões e Clara. Ela foi internada no County. Sua pressão não se estabilizou e ela precisa ser monitorada vinte e quatro horas. Ela está tomando medicamentos para acelerar a maturação dos pulmões do bebê. É importante garantir cada dia._

_Ele sobe pra vê-la. A mãe de Clara está no lado de fora do quarto com Louise._

**Carter** – Ela...

**Celine** – Está recebendo medicação. Ela não gosta que a Louise veja. Preciso dar uns telefonemas. Você pode ficar com a Lu pra mim?

**Carter** – Claro

**Celine** – Volto logo

_Sai_.

_Carter senta-se com Louise que aparenta estar muito triste._ – O que foi?

_A menina olha pra Carter e começa a chorar convulsivamente. Carter a abraça. Seus soluços são de cortar o coração._

_Ele a coloca no colo e acaricia seus cabelos _– O que aconteceu bonequinha? Nunca vi você desse jeito...

**Louise** – Minha mãe vai morrer...

_Carter olha pra menina sem saber direito o que falar_

**Louise** – Estou com medo que ela morra. Ela está esquisita. Fala o tempo todo que me ama. Pede pra eu ser boazinha...

**Carter** – A sua mãe está aqui pra gente poder cuidar dela. Não vamos deixar que nada ruim aconteça

**Louise** – Promete?

_Carter fica calado. Não sabe se têm condições de cumprir essa promessa._

**Carter** – Sua mãe te ama muito. Ela pede pra você ser boazinha pra não dar trabalho pra sua avó.

_Louise enxuga os olhos com as costas das mãos e olha pra Carter_ – Você gostava da minha mãe...

_Carter olha pra Louise sem falar nada_

**Louise **– Você beijava ela na boca. Isso é coisa de namorado...

_Carter olha pra Louise e sorri_

_A menina continua_ – Mas agora você não beija mais... Você não gosta mais dela? (_Abaixa a cabeça)._ Quando você vai embora ela chora. Ela diz que não, mas eu sei que chora.

_Carter abraça Louise. Beija os seus cabelos_ – Escute, vou te contar um segredo...

**Louise** – Eu não conto pra ninguém. _Beija os dedos em cruz_

_Carter sorri_ – Eu amo a sua mãe... E amo você também. Nunca se esqueça disso

_A menina esboça um sorriso. Está mais calma_

**Carter** – Agora vamos melhorar essa carinha pra gente poder entrar e falar com a mamãe.

_Carter e Louise entram no quarto. Clara percebe que a filha andou chorando, mas não fala nada._

_Celine entra_ – Vou deixar a Louise com a Gessy e volto pra passar a noite.

**Carter** – Eu fico com ela hoje

**Celine** – Não é preciso

**Carter** – Você precisa descansar um pouco. Meu plantão já acabou. Amanhã eu não trabalho.

_Celine olha pra Clara que concorda._

**Celine** – Então tudo bem. (_pra Louise_) – Vamos meu amor

**Louise** – Eu não quero ir...

**Clara **– Você sabe que não pode ficar.

**Louise** – Mas eu queria ficar com você _(seus olhos estão cheios de lágrimas)_

**Clara** – Amanhã você volta. Vai e obedeça a vovó. Eu te amo

_Louise abraça Clara por mais tempo que de costume_. - Eu também te amo _diz ela. Vai até Carter e o abraça olha pra mãe e dá uma piscadinha pra ele_

_Carter foi para a janela. Quando as duas saem, ele senta-se ao lado de Clara_ – Ela está preocupada com você.

**Clara** – Eu sei. Se eu pudesse evitar... Eu fiz muita coisa errada. Mas em nenhum momento me arrependo de ter levado a gravidez adiante. Apesar de tudo

**Carter** – Não vamos falar sobre isso agora. O que está feito está feito

**Clara** - Quando eu soube que estava grávida confesso que fiquei com medo. Mas também fiquei feliz. Ter o filho do homem que amo era o que eu mais queria. (_olha nos olhos dele_) Eu sei que você não entende meus motivos, deve estar com ódio de mim. Mas quero que saiba que... Eu te amo.

_Carter olha pra ela. Aproxima-se e eles trocam um beijo. Um beijo apaixonado, cheio de promessas_.

**Carter** – Você precisa dormir agora. Nosso filho precisa descansar.

_Ela adormece segurando a mão de Carter._

_Carter está cochilando no sofá quando é acordado pelo barulho dos monitores disparando. Sem saber direito o que está acontecendo percebe que Clara entrou em convulsão_


	15. Chapter 15

_Carter observa atônito, a entrada de médicos e enfermeiros. Embora seja médico ele está paralisado. Vê o corpo de Clara sacudir violentamente e os médicos aplicando medicamentos. **Meu Deus! Não posso perdê-la.**_

_Só a muito custo a convulsão cessa. O médico procura Carter_. – Bipei a obstetra. O bebê precisa ser retirado o mais rápido possível. É a única chance para os dois.

_Ele apenas balança a cabeça. Incapaz de falar qualquer coisa._

_Carter aguarda a chegada da obstetra com os olhos fixos no monitor. Percebe que Clara esta acordando_

**Clara** – Chegou a hora não é? Sua voz está fraca.

_Carter olha pra ela._

**Clara** – Eu preciso que você prometa que... (_sua respiração está ofegante_) Que vão tentar salvar primeiro o bebê...

**Carter** – Não pense nisso

**Clara** – Por favor... Prometa

_Carter beija seus lábios_. Não pense nisso. Eu te amo

_A obstetra chega e ambos dirigem-se a sala de cirurgia_.

_Carter aguarda o início dos procedimentos como um sonâmbulo. Ouve ao longe as vozes da equipe médica. Não consegue desviar os olhos de Clara. Ela aperta sua mão quando recebe a anestesia_

_A cesariana começa..._

_Sem largar a mão de Clara, Carter vê a retirada do seu filho, ou melhor, da sua filha..._

_Ela é pequena. Muito pequena. Carter olha pra Clara. Os dois estão calados aguardando..._

_A menina chora. Um choro fraco. Carter tem lágrimas nos olhos. Os médicos a colocam na incubadora depois de mostrá-la a Clara._

_Ela olha pro bebê e logo em seguida entra em convulsão..._

_**Meu Deus... Por favor... Isso não... **Pensa Carter!_

_O corpo de Clara treme violentamente. Dois médicos a seguram por alguns minutos, a convulsão cessa e é substituída por um som agudo. Desesperado Carter vê a linha reta no monitor._

_Os médicos iniciam os choques. Carter não consegue se mover. Sente a sala girar ao seu redor enquanto os médicos aplicam choques e massagens uma... Duas... Três vezes. **Ela está partindo** pensa ele_

_**Não! Não... Isso não pode acontecer.** Pensa ele enquanto as lágrimas descem. **Você não pode entrar e virar minha vida do avesso e depois partir assim. Não pode, entendeu! Eu não vou deixar você morrer. Nós temos uma vida pela frente**_

_Os médicos o afastam para tentar o choque mais uma vez. Carter percebe que eles olham para o relógio**. Não... Por favor.**_

_Então os médicos percebem uma leve alteração no monitor. Carter olha pra Coburn que esboça um leve sorriso. Carter respira fundo. Ainda não chegou ao fim..._

_Carter olha para os médicos e enfermeiros que estão entubando Clara. Sente-se meio idiota por ter travado. Coburn toca em seu braço_ – Agora temos que aguardar – _diz ela_. Poderia ter sido pior

_Carter apenas balança a cabeça. Está em choque_

**Coburn** – Vamos ver sua filha.

_Carter olha pra Clara_

**Coburn** – Você não pode fazer nada aqui. Qualquer coisa, avisam a gente.

_Carter vai até Clara e beija sua testa._

_Sai com a médica_

_Ele entra na NICU como quem pisa em território inimigo. Tem receio em olhar para aqueles bebês tão pequenos. Que sofrem tanto. Mas ao chegar perto de uma incubadora sabe que não pode deixar de olhar. Carter aproxima-se lentamente e vê um bebê muito pequeno. Deve pesar pouco mais de um kilo, está entubada e ligada a vários aparelhos. Carter toca em seu rostinho e percebe uma ligeira alteração nos monitores_

**Coburn** (_sorrindo_) – É incrível, mas ela já conhece seu toque.

**Carter** – Como são as chances...

**Coburn** (_interrompendo_) – Não vamos falar disso agora. Vamos viver um dia após o outro

**Carter** – A Clara...

**Coburn** – Só o que podemos fazer é ministrar os remédios e monitorar e... Esperar.

**Carter** – Nem parece que sou médico estou totalmente perdido.

**Coburn** – É normal quando se trata de pessoas que amamos.

**Carter** – Preciso saber quais são as chances dela e do bebê

**Coburn **(_respirando fundo_) – Pois bem. A menina nasceu de 32 semanas incompletas. Seu pulmão requer cuidados especiais. Mas no geral está estável. Vai ficar no respirador artificial durante algumas semanas. Se não tiver nenhum problema deve se sair bem. Quanto à mãe...

_Carter olha pra ela. Seu coração está disparado._

_Coburn continua_ – Bem. Ela sabia dos riscos desde o início. Eu falei pra ela que era loucura levar esta gravidez adiante, mas ela foi irredutível. Quando ela entrou em choque achei que não tivesse mais volta

_Carter não sabe o que falar._

**Coburn** – A placenta foi retirada e devemos esperar pra ver se a pressão volta ao normal. É só o que podemos fazer. A mãe dela foi avisada?

_Carter balança a cabeça_. – Deve estar chegando. Vou falar com ela

_Ele se dirige a sala de espera onde encontra a mãe de Clara que está com uma pessoa._

**Celine** – Como ela está?

**Carter** – Desacordada. Só o que podemos fazer é esperar que reaja

**Celine** – E o bebê?

**Carter** (_sorri_) – É uma menina. Está melhor que esperávamos

_Celine olha pra Carter e para o homem que a acompanha_ – Desculpe. Ele é o pai da Clara, Antonio.

_Carter cumprimenta o pai dela_

**Antonio** – Vim assim que pude. Tenho certeza que ela vai superar. Ela é mais forte do que a gente pensa... Podemos vê-la?

**Carter** – Ela está na UTI. Vou ver o que posso fazer.

_Carter sai e retorna logo em seguida_ – Só por um minuto. Acompanhem-me.

_Eles vão em direção a UTI. Clara está ligada a vários aparelhos. Ela dorme. Carter explica a situação_ – A pressão ainda não se estabilizou. Precisamos esperar. .

_Uma enfermeira entra diz que precisam sair. Eles vão para a sala de espera._

**Celine** – Tenho que ir pra casa antes que a Louise acorde.

**Antonio** – Vou com você

**Celine **– Melhor não. Você conhece a sua neta. Se você chegar de surpresa ela vai desconfiar que tem algo errado. Preciso conversar com ela primeiro

_Antonio concorda com a cabeça e Celine sai._

_Os dois ficam calados. Antonio quebra o silêncio_. – Ela me falou de você...

_Carter fica calado_

_Antonio continua_ – Há muito tempo não via minha filha tão feliz. Quando ela me falou que estava grávida eu sabia que, mesmo com todos os riscos nada faria que ela desistisse dessa criança.

_Antonio olha pra Carter e continua_ – A Clara me contou tudo. Eu sei que você deve estar chateado. Mas eu entendo o lado dela. Se ela contasse dos riscos você teria concordado?

_Carter não sabe o que responder._

**Antonio** – Quando a Clara nasceu eu vi que nunca tinha amado na vida. Nem a meus pais, nem a mãe dela. Nem a mim mesmo... Agora que sua filha nasceu talvez você entenda.

_Carter não pode deixar de sorrir. Era pai... Ainda não havia pensado nisso. Sua filha estava lá. Pequena, é verdade. Ainda correndo riscos, mas viva!_

**Carter** – Ela não podia ter escondido de mim...

**Antonio** – Eu sei. A lógica dela é difícil entender... Ela sempre foi assim desde criança. Mas você a ama. Está escrito em seus olhos.

_Carter fica calado_

**Antonio** – Vou te fazer uma pergunta. Você não precisa responder pra mim... Responda pra você mesmo. Você consegue imaginar sua vida longe dela agora?

_Antes que Carter possa falar alguma coisa Abby e Luka chegam._

**Luka** – Só agora deu pra vir. Aquilo está uma loucura hoje.

**Abby** – Como você está?

**Carter** – Como se estivesse sido atropelado por um caminhão.

**Abby** (_sorrindo_) – Você passou pela Clara. O que dá praticamente no mesmo. Como elas estão?

**Carter** – Só o que podemos fazer é esperar. O pior já passou.

_Antonio interrompe a conversa_ – Vou ver a Louise. Acho que já deu tempo pra avó dela explicar a situação

**Carter** – Qualquer coisa eu aviso

**Abby** – Se você quiser ir descansar um pouco eu fico por aqui

**Carter** – Não obrigado. Eu não conseguiria... Vou à NICU ver se está tudo bem.

_Sai_

_Abby e Luka olham um para o outro e sorriem_


	16. Chapter 16

NO HOSPITAL

_Anoitece. Carter está na UTI ao lado de Clara. Ela está acordando..._

**Carter** – Oi...

_Clara está entubada. Não pode falar, mas seu olhar transmite preocupação._

_Carter continua_ – Fique calma. Daqui a pouco vamos tirar os tubos.

_Alguns minutos depois o tubo é retirado._

**Carter** – Achei que tivesse perdido você...

**Clara** – _Olha para os lados, apreensiva_ – E o bebê?

**Carter** – Na NICU. Os pulmões requerem cuidados, mas ela é forte... É linda (_sorri_) se parece com você

_Clara sorri_ – Apesar de tudo eu consegui... Eu quero vê-la

**Carter** – Ainda não... Você precisa descansar. Assim que for possível. Prometo

_Dois dias depois Clara ainda está no hospital. Os médicos finalmente liberam-na para sair do quarto. Ela e Carter encaminham-se para a NICU_

**Carter** – Ela está se saindo bem...

**Clara** – Minha menininha... (_seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas_)

_A médica chega_. – Estou vendo que a mamãe está se recuperando. Você nos deu um susto e tanto...

**Clara** – Mas valeu a pena (_sorri_)

_A médica sai._

_Carter olha sério pra Clara_ – Quando as coisas se acalmarem. Precisamos conversar...

_A cor foge do rosto de Clara_

_Dois meses se passam. Apesar de tudo a menina reagiu bem e teve alta. Clara já voltou para a sua casa com as filhas. Não teve mais nenhum problema._

_Carter vai todos os dias ver a filha. Mas eles ainda não conversaram. A situação está estranha. Ela não sabe o que pensar. Eles mal se falam e quando o fazem é pra falar sobre o bebê_

_CASA DE CLARA_

_Ela está em casa com Abby. A menina acabou de mamar e dorme._

**Abby** – Como você está?

**Clara** – Me acostumando à rotina. Já havia me esquecido...

**Abby **– Você sabe muito bem que não é disso que estou falando.

**Clara (**_suspirando_). – Não sei... Ele vem aqui todo o dia. Mas só falamos sobre o bebê.

**Abby** – Você não esperava que ele fosse esquecer que você escondeu a gravidez dele?

**Clara** – Não... Foi um risco que eu quis correr. _Olha pra filha_ – E não me arrependo apesar de tudo.

_Abby olha pra Clara que continua_

**Clara** – Quando fui pra África. De alguma forma eu sabia que minha vida ia mudar. Assim que o vi eu soube que teríamos algo muito forte

**Abby** – Ele era casado.

**Clara** – Foi o que me fez hesitar... Mas tudo conspirava para que ficássemos juntos. Não deu pra fugir. Fiquei mal durante meses quando fui embora.

**Abby** – Ai vocês se reencontraram.

_Clara sorri_. – Foi. E mesmo que ele nunca me perdoe terá valido a pena.

**Abby** – Você não vai procurá-lo? Precisam conversar.

**Clara** – Por enquanto não... Eu já falei tudo que sentia. Se ele quiser sabe onde me encontrar.

NO HOSPITAL

_Carter e Luka estão no plantão. Preparam-se para sair._

**Luka **– Vamos tomar alguma coisa?

**Carter** – Não... Vou ver a minha filha.

**Luka** – Está tudo bem?

**Carter** – O perigo já passou

**Luka** – Estou falando você e a Clara...

_Carter fica em silêncio_

**Luka** – Já estou vendo que não está...

**Carter** – Ela mentiu pra mim...

_Luka fica em silêncio_.

_Carter continua_ – Por mais que eu tente não consigo esquecer isso

**Luka **– Mas você a ama

**Carter** – Às vezes só isso não basta.

CASA DO LUKA E DA ABBY

_Eles acabaram de jantar. Joe monta um quebra cabeças. Abby e Luka brincam com Melissa. A menina já está com quase dois anos_.

**Luka** – Andei conversando com Carter...

**Abby** – Ele está chateado com ela

**Luka** – É. Agora que tudo passou...

**Abby** – Vocês homens são estranhos. Agora que está tudo bem ele mal fala com ela.

**Luka** (_irônico_) – Ela escondeu a gravidez por meses e nos homens é que somos estranhos?

_Abby sorri_ – É verdade. Mas ele é louco por ela e não admite.

**Luka** – Resta saber até quando...

NO HOSPITAL

_Clara já voltou a trabalhar. Ela e Carter falam-se muito pouco. **Ainda há magoa nos olhos dele.** Pensa ela. **Mas eu também estou sofrendo! Não agüento mais essa situação**._

_Decidida ela se encaminha para a sala de sutura onde Carter está sozinho._

**Clara** – Precisamos conversar.

**Carter** – Algum problema com a Annie?

**Clara** _(sorrindo_) – Tirando o fato que ela descobriu que é divertido passar a noite acordada... Não.

_Carter fica em silêncio_

**Clara** – Eu queria conversar sobre nós...

**Carter** (_irônico_) – Será que ainda existe nós?

**Clara** – Pelo jeito não...

**Carter **– Você mentiu pra mim.

**Clara** – E você vai jogar isso na minha cara o resto da vida...

**Carter** – Eu não consigo esquecer.

**Clara** – E nem perdoar. Se você acha que isso foi mais importante que tudo que tivemos. Siga a sua vida. Fique com suas mágoas... (_seus olhos estão cheio de lagrimas_) E seja feliz.

**Carter** – Você não entende

**Clara** – Pode apostar que eu entendo. Não se preocupe não vou importuná-lo mais

_Sai_

_**Ela não entende** Pensa ele.** Será que ela não percebe o quanto eu sofri? Fiquei vários meses sem noticias... Sem saber o que tinha acontecido. Ela simplesmente desapareceu... Não posso agir como se nada tivesse acontecido**_

_Clara vai para o carro. Encontra Abby que está chegando_

**Abby** – Tudo bem?

**Clara** – Sim... Não! Conversei com ele

_Abby permanece calada. Clara continua_ – Acabou...

**Abby** – Mas vocês se amam...

**Clara** – Mas só isso não basta...

_Abby fica olhando Clara entrar no carro e ir embora_

Abby e Carter estão no vestiário. Ela olha pra ele.

**Carter** – O que foi?

**Abby** – Eu sabia que você era teimoso. Mas não sabia que era burro.

**Carter** – Ela mentiu pra mim.

**Abby** – E é só isso que importa, não é?

_Ele olha pra ela e não fala nada. Abby retira-se_


	17. Chapter 17

_Três meses depois Carter está saindo do plantão e vê Clara. Ele fica paralisado quando vê que ela está com um homem. Ela se joga nos braços dele que a abraça e roda com ela._

_Seu sangue ferve quando vê que ela está sorrindo. Ele analisa o homem. Alto... Mais alto que ele. Usa uma jaqueta de couro surrada e jeans também surrado. Carter aperta as mãos na medida em que eles conversam. Sente alguém tocando em seu ombro vira-se e vê Luka._

**Luka** – Você fez a sua escolha. Agora deixe ela tocar a vida em paz.

_Carter fica parado sem saber o que dizer_.

NA LANCHONETE

_Clara e o desconhecido tomam café e conversam._

**Clara** – Carlos, seu maluco! Você sumiu! Quantos anos... Três?

**Carlos** – Quase quatro. Agora resolvi tirar umas férias e não podia deixar de visitar a minha cunhadinha preferida!

_Clara sorri e olha aquele homem que ela considera como irmão._ – E aí, como estão as coisas? Vi umas fotos suas na National Geografic.

**Carlos** – Indo... De vez em quando eu canso de fotografar o sexo animal e preciso ver gente.

**Clara** – Você é totalmente louco! Não sei como não me apaixonei por você ao invés do seu irmão

_Carlos sorri_ – Você o conheceu primeiro... (_olha pra Clara e fica sério_) E você como está? Seu pai me contou...

**Clara** – Estou bem. Não como gostaria, mas... (_suspira_) a Annie é linda.

**Carlos **– Desculpa perguntar. E o pai dela?

**Clara **– Eu escondi que estava grávida no início. Ele não me perdoou...

_Carlos olha pra ela sem entender. Ela continua_ – A história é longa...

**Carlos** – Tenho todo tempo do mundo.

_Ela conta para o cunhado tudo que aconteceu._

**Carlos** – Não posso dizer que não entendo o lado dele.

**Clara** – Eu também entendo. Mas mesmo assim dói

**Carlos** – Bem. Tenho que ir. Ainda preciso procurar um hotel

**Clara** – O que aconteceu com aquele rapaz que aparecia na minha casa de mochila nas costas sem avisar? Nem pense que você vai ficar em outro lugar!

_Carlos sorri_ – Estava esperando você convidar... Vamos?

**Clara** – Você está de moto?

**Carlos** – Lógico

**Clara** – Oba! Posso dirigir?

_Carlos confirma com a cabeça e os dois saem_

CASA DA CLARA

_Uma semana depois Carter vai ver a filha. Ele evitou ir antes, pois tem medo se sua reação. **Quem será aquele homem...** Pensa._

_Toca a campainha e fica atônito ao ver que quem atende a porta é o mesmo homem do outro dia. Sem camisa!_

_Ambos encaram-se Carter não sabe o que dizer. Sua vontade é de expulsar o desconhecido a pontapés. Louise chega e quebra o clima tenso._

**Louise** – Oi tio John. Você não veio mais...

**Carter** – Oi bonequinha. (_beija Louise_) Estava trabalhando. Sua mãe está?

_Antes que alguém responda Clara entra._ – Carlos. Telefone... É a mesma garota que já ligou três vezes hoje. Eu juro que se ela ligar novamente vou falar que você é casado e pai de cinco filhos... (_para de falar ao ver Carter_)

**Carter** – Vim ver a minha filha. Mas se estou incomodando volto depois.

_Carlos interrompe_ – Ela está dormindo. Enquanto isso, vamos tomar alguma coisa antes que você me dê um murro.

_Carter apenas concorda com a cabeça. Os dois saem. Clara fica olhando sem entender._

NO BAR

**Carter** – Então você é cunhado dela... Padrinho da Louise! (_O alívio está estampado em seu rosto)_

**Carlos** – Sim... Achei melhor esclarecer. Você me olhou de um jeito que achei que ia partir pra cima de mim na frente da minha sobrinha.

**Carter** _(sorri_) – Também não foi assim... Ou foi?

**Carlos** – Você precisava ver a sua cara.

_Carter fica em silêncio_

**Carlos** – Eu sei que não tenho direito de me intrometer. Mas ela é minha amiga. É a irmã que nunca tive. Ela te ama e pelo que eu vi hoje é evidente que você também a ama

**Carter** – É complicado...

**Carlos** – Será que é mesmo tão complicado assim? (_Olha pra Carter que está calado)._ Bem... Vocês são adultos. Sua filha deve ter acordado. Vamos?

CASA DE CLARA

**Clara** (_para Carlos_) – Você vai ter muito que explicar para aquela garota...

**Carlos** – Você não falou...

**Clara** (_rindo_) – Eu avisei...

**Carlos** – E ela acreditou? Bem. Paciência...

**Clara** (_para Carter_) – Vou pegar a Annie.

_Sai_

_Carlos acompanha Clara com o olhar e fala pra Carter_ – Ela ainda está triste. Mas eu a conheço. Pode apostar que ela vai tocar a vida pra frente. Com ou sem você...

_Clara volta com o bebê. A menina tem cabelos castanhos e os olhos azuis da mãe. Carter fica brincando com a filha e conversando com Carlos. Ele também esteve muito tempo na África como fotógrafo. Logo descobrem que tem muita coisa em comum._

**Carter** – Tenho que ir...

**Carlos** – Fica pra jantar. Não parece, mas quando ela quer, ela cozinha muito bem.

**Carter** – Não. Tenho que trabalhar.

_Sai_

NO HOSPITAL

_Alguns dias depois Carter e Clara estão tirando plantão. Os dois realizam atendimento juntos._

**Frank** – Clara! Telefone

**Clara** – Anote o recado

**Frank** – É a babá perguntando a que horas deve chegar.

**Clara** – Diga a ela que as nove está ótimo.

_Carter olha pra Clara_ – Vai sair?

**Clara** – Meu cunhado vai embora amanhã. Vamos a uma boate.

**Carter** – E as meninas?

**Clara** (_irônica_) – Por que você acha que contratei uma babá?

**Carter** – A Annie precisa mamar...

**Clara** (_impaciente_) – Não sou irresponsável. Lógico que ela vai mamar! Ela tem quase seis meses. Não vai morrer se ficar longe da mãe por algumas horas.

_Carter olha pra ela com cara de quem não está gostando da história._

**Clara** – Se você faz tanta questão eu dispenso a babá e você cuida das duas pra mim. Agora preste atenção no que está fazendo antes que suture onde não deve.

CASA DE CARTER

_É quase meia noite. Carter ainda não pregou o olho._

_Deita-se na cama..._

_Pega uma revista..._

_Larga a revista..._

_Levanta-se..._

_Liga a TV..._

_Desliga..._

_Volta pra cama_

_As palavras de Carlos não saem da sua cabeça – "_Ela ainda está triste. Mas eu a conheço. Pode apostar que ela vai tocar a vida pra frente. Com ou sem você...".

_Num impulso ele troca de roupas. Lembra-se que Carlos comentou aonde iriam..._

NA BOATE

_Carter olha a multidão em sua volta. A boate está cheia. Ele procura Clara. Segue andando, olhando pra todos os lados. Em alguns minutos a localiza na pista de dança._

_Ela esta vestindo a famosa calça preta, desta vez com uma blusa branca. O sangue de Carter ferve.** Devia ser proibido por lei uma mulher que está amamentando usar um decote desses!** Pensa._

_Atônito, ele vê que ela está dançando com um desconhecido... E sorrindo!_

_Sem pensar ele caminha até ela. Segura em seu braço e a tira da pista de dança_

**Clara** (_surpresa)_ – O que você está fazendo aqui? Aconteceu alguma coisa com as meninas?

_**Meninas? Que meninas?** Pensa Carter_ – S_ó então se lembra da sua filha_ – Não... Vim por que precisamos conversar.

**Clara** – Agora? O que aconteceu de tão urgente?

_Mas Carter não responde. Vai conduzindo Clara pra saída sem ao menos olhar para o seu acompanhante. Clara olha na direção de Carlos sem saber o que fazer enquanto sai da boate praticamente arrastada._

_Carlos observa a cena e sorri. Fala dirigindo-se ao amigo que estava dançando com Clara._ – Eu sabia que aquele médico teimoso ia aparecer aqui hoje... Obrigado por me ajudar!

_O amigo responde_ – Não foi sacrifício algum. Pelo contrário. Você tem certeza que ela não está livre?

**Carlos** – Você viu o jeito que se olharam. Só espero que agora se acertem.

NO CARRO

_Carter dirige sem encarar Clara.** Que diabos fiz? **Pensa. Sabe que agiu por impulso e agora não sabe o que fazer. _

_Ele decide leva-la ao seu apartamento. Conhecendo a Clara sabe que ela deve estar furiosa... **Lá ela pode gritar um pouco.**_

CASA DO CARTER

_Ela o segue em silêncio. Ao entrar no apartamento pega o primeiro objeto que vê e atira contra ele._

_**Bem... Gritariam muito então**. Pensa ele._

**Carter** – Você está louca. Quer me matar?

**Clara** – Você está pensando o que? Quem você pensa que é pra me arrastar desse jeito?

**Carter** – E você? Cheia de sorrisos pra aquele sujeito. Não se lembra que tem duas filhas?

**Clara** – Não coloque as meninas no meio! _Ela continua_. – Você não é meu dono ouviu! Se pensa que vou passar o resto dos meus dias chorando porque você não me perdoa está redondamente enganado. Eu sobrevivi a duas gestações de risco, sobrevivi à morte de meu marido, sobrevivi ao tiro que tomei quando ele foi assassinado... E pode ter certeza que vou sobreviver a você!

_Clara respira fundo e continua_ – Pra você seria melhor que eu tivesse morrido. Assim você poderia fazer o papel de coitadinho que tanto gosta.

_Carter aproxima-se_

**Clara** – Não se atreva a me tocar! (_pega outro objeto e atira)_.

_Carter consegue desviar por pouco e continua se aproximando_

**Carter** – Já terminou o ataque? Agora será que você pode me ouvir?

_Clara olha pra ele desafiadoramente_ – Pois bem, Dr. Carter. O que você tem a dizer?

**Carter** (_tocando em seu rosto_) – Nesse exato momento já não tem a mínima importância...

_Ele a beija. Clara tenta desvensilhar-se. As mãos de Carter procuram seu decote com urgência. Sua boca percorre o pescoço de Clara enquanto as mãos acariciam seus seios._

Você me ama. – _diz ele_ – Você é minha...

_Ela tenta protestar. Um beijo a cala_

**Carter **– Estava com saudades. Eu sei que você também estava... (_desabotoa sua blusa_)

_Clara não fala nada. Não consegue. Não quer admitir, mas estar com ele é tudo o que mais queria._

_Já nua da cintura pra cima ela o ajuda com suas roupas. Enquanto ele segue beijando seus seios. Sem interromper as carícias seguem para o quarto onde se jogam na cama e entregam-se a paixão reprimida durante todos esses meses._

_Mais tarde, Clara está recolhendo suas roupas. Carter olha pra ela sem entender._ – Aonde vai? _Pergunta_

**Clara **– Pra casa. A Annie precisa mamar logo cedo. (_Veste-se)_

**Carter** – A gente não conversou...

**Clara** – Esse é o problema. Não conseguimos conversar... Quando você percebe que estou tentado tocar minha vida pra frente. Você me procura. (_suspira_) E a idiota aqui que continua apaixonada acaba cedendo...

_Carter olha pra ela sem saber o que falar. Clara continua_. – Você pode dizer com toda a sinceridade que me perdoou por ter escondido a gravidez?

_Ele continua mudo_

**Clara** – Seu silêncio diz tudo. Vou pegar seu carro. Há essa hora vai ser difícil conseguir um táxi. Amanhã deixo no hospital.

_Clara sai deixando um Carter atônito olhando pra porta._


	18. Chapter 18

CASA DA CLARA

_Ela chega em casa jogando os sapatos pela sala. Vai ao quarto das meninas e vê que está tudo bem. A babá dorme ao lado do berço._

_Ela joga-se no sofá e fica pensando no que acabou de acontecer... **Eu sou uma fraca! Uma boba apaixonada..**. Sente raiva de si mesma. **Ele não me perdoa.** Pensa. **Mas é só ver que estou tentando tocar minha vida pra frente que me procura. Quem ele pensa que é?**_

_Decidida ela levanta-se e vai deitar. **Daqui a pouco a Annie acorda pra mamar. Ela é a prioridade. E não o pai cabeça dura que ela tem!**_

* * *

_Chove... Uma chuva fina e intermitente. Sem se importar Carter olha para as lápides onde mãe e filha estão enterradas. **Tanto tempo...** Pensa ele. **E não tem um dia que eu não pense nela, em como nossa vida poderia ter sido.**_

_Carter olha pra si mesmo. Quanto tempo faz? Uns quinze anos? Seu semblante está envelhecido. Seus cabelos começam a ficar grisalhos. E a solidão pesa mais do que nunca. Uma lágrima cai dos seus olhos ao lembrar de Clara. Da filha que não conheceu... Da vida que não viveu..._

* * *

APARTAMENTO DO CARTER 

_Ele acorda sobressaltado, sem entender direito o que aconteceu. Ao olhar ao seu redor dá um suspiro de alívio ao perceber que foi tudo um sonho._

_Ele permaneceu um longo tempo olhando pra porta pela qual Clara saiu. Ainda não entendeu a reação dela._

_Carter olha as suas roupas espalhadas. Ainda sente o perfume. Lembra-se da sua reação quando a viu na pista com aquele sujeito. **Droga! Acho que fiz tudo errado... Ela me deixa louco**. Pensa. Seu coração falha uma batida só em imaginar que ela poderia não estar mais aqui._

_**Mas ela mentiu pra mim... Mentiu! Não... Ela omitiu... E eu quase fiquei louco**. Pensa. **Os meses que fiquei sem notícias acabaram comigo. Pensei que não fosse vê-la nunca mais...**_

_Carter para atônito. **E é isso que vai acabar acontecendo**... **E se ela realmente tocar a vida pra frente? Arrumar outra pessoa? Sua filha vai ser criada por outro homem...**_

_Carter não consegue conter um sorriso ao pensar na menina. Seus cabelos já dão sinal que serão cacheados e os olhos conseguem penetrar na sua alma. **Ela é a cara da mãe**. **Estou perdido com três mulheres na minha vida... **Sabe que ama Louise também como se fosse sua própria filha._

_Com um sorriso nos lábios ele sai._

CASA DA CLARA

_Carter toca a campainha. Louise atende._

**Louise** – Oi... Minha mãe ainda ta dormindo

**Carter** – E a Annie...

**Louise** - Está com ela. Tava mamando. Essa menina é gulosa.

_Carter sorri_ – Mas você gosta dela não gosta?

_Louise sorri e confirma com a cabeça._

**Carter** – E gosta de mim também?

**Louise** – Eu te amo tio John...

_Carter pega Louise no colo e a abraça apertado._

**Carter** – Vou acordar sua mãe. Se ela brigar comigo você me defende?

_Ela sorri_ – Sim...

_Ele entra no quarto cuidadosamente. Clara está dormindo com a filha ao lado. Sua mão está sobre o bebê. Carter fica olhando a cena por alguns minutos._

_Ele tira o bebê com todo o cuidado e coloca no berço. Clara percebe que a filha não está lá e acorda assustada. Sem entender, olha pra Carter que está junto ao berço acariciando o rostinho da filha_.

**Clara** – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

_Carter olha pra ela_ – Eu te amo

**Clara **(_sem entender_) – Eu ia levar o carro mais tarde

**Carter** (_aproximando-se_) – Dane-se o carro. Eu te amo

_Ela olha pra ele sem saber o que dizer. Ele aproxima-se e a beija... Seus lábios, seu rosto, seus cabelos... – Fui um idiota. Diz ele._ - Estava perdendo a pessoa mais importante da minha vida...

**Clara** (_beijando-o_) – John... O bebê

**Carter** (_sem parar de beijá-la_) – Ela está dormindo. Ela não vai acordar... Não vai fazer isso com o pai dela justo agora... Eu te amo.

_Só a muito custo ela consegue se soltar_ – Você sabe que eu também te amo. Desde a África que eu sou apaixonada por você. Mas não podemos ficar assim... (_ele olha pra ela, Clara continua_) – Você me perdoou por ter escondido a gravidez? Acha que a gente consegue começar tudo de novo? Do zero?

_Carter olha pra filha que dorme no berço_ – Do zero é meio difícil... (_sorri)_

_Carter olha pra Clara_ – Não vou negar que fiquei magoado... Chateado... Me senti traído. Pra falar a verdade fiquei com ódio de você.

_Clara sorri_ – Eu sei... Mas tive medo que você não quisesse levar a gravidez adiante. Os riscos eram muitos..

**Carter** – E você teria desistido?

**Clara** – Você sabe que não...

**Carter** – Eu sei... E apesar de tudo agradeço por você ser tão teimosa. Se não fosse por você nossa filha não existiria.

**Clara** _(sorrindo)_ – Não se esqueça que você teve participação... _Fica séria_. Você me perdoou? Não vai jogar isso na minha cara no primeiro desentendimento?

**Carter **– Se eu fizer isso você tem a minha permissão pra me mandar calar a boca e me atirar o primeiro objeto que encontrar. (_olha pra ela_) Ontem quando fui à boate procurar você. Não era pra transarmos... Eu queria conversar. Queria saber se apesar de tudo ainda havia chance pra nós... Mas quando vi você dançando com aquele sujeito fiquei cego...

_Clara sorri_ – Era só um amigo do Carlos. Você sabe que adoro dançar.

**Carter** – Eu sei

**Clara **– E nunca fui de agarramentos... A não ser quando estou terrivelmente apaixonada.

_Carter a abraça... A beija... Segura seu rosto entre as mãos e olha nos seus olhos._ – Eu te amo. Como nunca pensei que seria capaz de amar alguém. Quero passar o resto dos meus dias a seu lado. Quero ver as meninas crescerem. Quero ficar louco de ciúmes dos namorados delas. Quero acordar com você nos meus braços. Sentindo seu coração bater junto ao meu...

_Clara olha pra ele com os olhos marejados_. – É o que eu mais quero...

**Carter** – Quando você estava no hospital eu pensei que fosse perdê-la. Quase fiquei louco. Minha vida não teria sentido. E quase perdi você depois. Por teimosia... Por orgulho...

_Clara olha pra ele_. – Eu sei que sou difícil. Tenho um gênio terrível. Às vezes causo problemas... Mas uma coisa é fato. Sempre fui fiel... Fiel aos meus sentimentos. Fiel ao que sinto por você. Eu te amo.

_Beijam-se..._

_Um barulho na porta chama atenção dos dois. Louise está olhando curiosa._

**Louise** – Ela brigou com você?

**Carter** (_sorrindo_) – Não... _Beija Clara_

_Ambos olham pra menina que observa com um sorriso nos lábios. Carter a chama _– Bonequinha... Vem cá.

_Louise senta-se na cama._

**Carter** – O que você acha de morarmos todos juntos?

**Louise** – Em uma casa? Nós quatro?

_Clara sorri_ – Sim...

**Louise** – Acho que vai ser legal... Eu posso ter um cachorro?

_Ambos sorriem e acenam com a cabeça. É um novo começo..._

FIM


End file.
